


No Chance In Hell

by jellyfish_kuchen



Series: Chances [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Massage Therapist Iwaizumi, Massages, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa is a lightweight, Oikawa knows he's hot, Romance, Self-Doubt, Sexual Tension, Thank god Iwaizumi is responsible, figure skater Oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_kuchen/pseuds/jellyfish_kuchen
Summary: As a figure skater, Oikawa has always had the confidence and looks to win over whomever he pleased, take them to bed, and walk away when he was bored. He lived on his ability to do so. However, his way of life has suddenly been challenged when a certain massage therapist declines his sexual advances.





	1. Doors

Steam rose in billowing clouds around Oikawa as he scrubbed himself free of the smell and grime of sweat and sex. The smell of chamomile and jasmine was much more preferable. He worked his mint green luffa over his body, leaving the aromatic suds behind on his skin as he hummed pleasantly to himself. He allowed the stream of hot water to rinse the suds from his now clean skin, sighing at the comfort the water provided his sore muscles. Maybe jumping right into bed after a long day of practicing his figure skating routine wasn't the best idea he'd had, but Oikawa couldn't find it in himself to really worry about it. 

He turned off the hot water and stepped out into the bathroom that he'd become acquainted to in the past two months. He dried himself off on towels that were rougher than he'd have liked, but he couldn't expect Kyoutani to cater to him, especially when it was Oikawa's idea to keep doing this here. He'd never brought a man back to his own place, except on the rare occasion that he was drunk. Even if they were exclusive, like he currently was with Kyoutani, he always kept things pretty casual. No strings attached, that way if Oikawa got bored there were no hard feelings when they ended things.

He brushed his teeth and walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to see Kyoutani sitting up in bed, which was unusual. Ordinarily, he would be fast asleep by this point, making it easy to slip out without any unnecessary conversation. He was watching him with that hardset glare that was always fixed on his face, though this one seemed a little sharper than usual.

"Good evening, Mad Dog-chan." Oikawa flashed one of his million-watt smiles at the man on the bed, who in turn just grunted. Oikawa shrugged when he didn't get an answer, and started to pick up his clothes to pull them back on. He had been in a bad mood since they'd met up that afternoon, worse than usual; he'd even been particularly rough with him, leaving an aching pain in his hips and lower back, but he could manage.

Kyoutani moved out of bed and went to the bathroom, where Oikawa assumed he would shower before returning to bed. It wasn't until he was buttoning up his shirt that he realized that wasn't, in fact, what he was doing. He looked up when he heard footsteps approach him in time to see Kyoutani shove a shopping bag into his hands. Looking down, Oikawa saw it was filled with his toiletries that he'd left in the bathroom. He blinked, raising an eyebrow at the shorter man in front of him who was standing with fists clenched at his sides, naked as the day he was born.

"What's this about? I don't want to smell like old spice after we do it." Oikawa said, moving to walk around Kyoutani, who blocked his way.

"Take it with you." Kyoutani grumbled. 

"It's really inconvenient to bring it back and forth, I thought I told you that." Oikawa smiled, moving to step around him again.

"You did." Kyoutani said, grabbing Oikawa by the bicep and stopping him from putting the toiletries back into the bathroom. Oikawa marvelled in the strength in Kyoutani's grip and his eyes followed the length of muscular arm up to the cold glare on the blonde's face.

"Then why are you stopping me?" Oikawa asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Because you won't be coming back here anymore." He said lowly. "I'm done."

Oikawa's eyes widened and he stared down his nose at Kyoutani. "Excuse me?" 

"I'm tired of this; take your shit and leave." Kyoutani glared up at him. 

Oikawa scrunched up his nose in disgust before he sighed and tilts his head to the left with an attempt at a pleasant smile. "That's funny, you sound like you're trying to end this. I don't think you understand how these things work, Mad Dog-chan. I'm the one that ends things, not the other way around." Oikawa traced the chiseled line of Kyoutani's jaw with his fingertip before his hand was roughly shoved away. It didn't particularly hurt, but the action was like a metaphorical slap to the face. 

"End it, then." Kyoutani growled, baring his teeth.

Oikawa laughed bitterly, mostly to hide the shock he really felt. "Do you even know how many guys would kill to be you? To have what you have access to whenever you want it?" He stepped closer, an action to which Kyoutani simply tightened his grip on his bicep to the point where it started to hurt. "Stop being ridiculous and put my stuff back."

"Get the fuck out!" The shorter man shouted, gritting his teeth before shoving Oikawa toward the bedroom door. Oikawa stumbled and looked back at Kyoutani with wide eyes, rubbing his arm where he was sure it would bruise because of the shorter man's grip. He was fuming, his face turning an angry red. He looked ready to force him out, if necessary. "You're not irreplaceable! You're a fucking idiot if you think I need you!" 

Oikawa's heart stopped for a moment as he simply stared at him. After a second, he opened his mouth and forced out a soft, "I see, alright then." Then he nodded slowly before turning to leave the apartment. His eyes burned, and his shoulders felt heavy. He felt a cold, digging pain spider out from the deepest pit of his chest, coursing through his body. He'd screwed everything up again, and he knew that he deserved whatever pain he felt. Oikawa's slid his shoes on, not looking back. If he did, it'd make this harder. 

Kyoutani was finished with him, as was inevitable. He didn't blame him though, as he'd never actually spent any time with him outside of preludes to sex; rough, primal, and unemotional sex. There was nothing indicating that Kyoutani wanted something more, but then again, Oikawa never stayed long enough to find out. This was his fault. 'I'm such an asshole.' He thought.

When it came to his sexual partners, Oikawa usually stuck to a set of rules:  
1: He never brings anyone home with him.  
2: He never spends the night in someone else's bed.  
3: He never gets attached.

These rules made things simple, easy. That is, until his partners got sick of it. Maybe being exclusive to one guy for sex was the reason most of his relationships, if you could even call them that, failed. Being exclusive to one another is like an invitation for more intimacy, which Oikawa wasn't after. He could have whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted them. He knew that, he thrived on it. It didn't make being dumped feel any less painful though. Especially when he craved intimacy, despite the fact that he rejected it.

Oikawa threw out the bag of toiletries on his way out of Kyoutani's building. He grimaced. 'It's just sex. I could find that anywhere. Anyone would be lucky to have me.' He thought, feeling his chest hurt. His rule system did more damage lately than help, as this was the third time in the past year that he'd been dumped like this. Maybe the reoccurring rejection was starting to get to him, maybe it was about time for a change. 

Oikawa sighed out loud, tilting his head back to look up at the burnt orange sky behind fluffy pink clouds as he walked. He took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air, feeling it soothe his wounded ego. By the time he looked back at the world around him, the world had started to darken and everything was painted in hues of purple and blue. 

He'd walked long and aimlessly enough to get to that café near his friend Suga's place. Oikawa stopped outside and watched as the owners cleaned up and closed up shop for the night. For a reason he couldn't explain, he found it both relaxing, and frustrating. The owners were an older couple that knew what they needed to do, and worked together to do what they loved. He found it endearing; he also found it nauseating. How could they still be satisfied with one another after so long? They'd owned that shop together for as long as he lived in this part of town, and he'd never been satisfied with or interested in the same partner for more than a month or two. 

Oikawa stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and walked in the direction of Suga's place. He could really use a drink and the 'mothering' of his friend right about now.

\--

Three days of nothing but grueling practice to keep his mind off the humiliating way Kyoutani ended their arrangement was starting to get to him. He poured every ounce of energy he had into his skating, perfecting his new routine and trying out new combinations of jumps, spins, and footwork. It had to be flawless; he had to be perfect. 

Oikawa's muscles burned, his knee throbbed, his legs shook underneath him, but still he pushed. He allowed his music to calm his mind despite the way his body felt ready to shut down. The music started to build sooner than expected, so he ran down the length of the ice, taking a wide turn before pushing himself up into the air. He took off wrong for his double axel, landed shakily, and felt his blades slip under his feet so he landed flat on his back on the ice. 

'Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.' His mind chanted, echoing over itself. 'You're doing everything wrong.' He sat up with a groan and tried to push himself up, but his legs trembled and wouldn't hold his weight. His muscles and joints ached whenever he tried to get up, and gave out before he could do much more than push himself a centimeter upward. His knee throbbed and as he went to push himself up again, he let out a pained yelp and fell back to the ice yet again. 'Pathetic. Useless. Weak. Get up.' His thoughts were screaming, talking over themselves, and Oikawa couldn't stop them. Not when the only thing he could focus on was his overworked muscles and pulsing burn in his knee.

"Oikawa." A voice called, silencing the mantra of self loathing his brain had set on repeat. Looking up through tears he hadn't realized formed, he recognized his best friend, Akaashi as he skated toward him, slowing to a stop in front of him. "Calm down, I'll help you up." He said coolly, hooking his arm through Oikawa's and tugging him to his feet.

He draped his arm across Akaashi's shoulders as he allowed himself to be lead off the ice. Akaashi always had this calming aura about him, and Oikawa let out a shaky breath as he started to laugh at himself. How pathetic he must look, but Akaashi has seen him worse off.

After he got him off the ice, Akaashi deposited Oikawa on the bench and sat beside him, rummaging around in the bag he pulled up from beside the bench. Oikawa looked down at the floor, closing his eyes and exhaling to try to relax. He jumped when a sudden, damp cold object tapped against the side of his face, and when he looked he saw that Akaashi was holding out a raspberry flavored sports drink for him.

"Thanks." Oikawa said, taking the drink from him and opening the bottle.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself. Have you been eating properly?" Akaashi asked observantly. "How's your knee?"

"It's fine, I'm fine." Oikawa lied, taking a swig of the sweet beverage. His friend looked unconvinced and poked his right knee, causing him to hiss and choke on the drink. 

"Liar." Akaashi rolled his eyes, bending down to slide the sleeves over his blades.

"Mean, Keiji-chan!" He complained once he recovered from choking. His friend simply rolled his eyes and gave him a firm look.

"Show me. Your career is over if you overwork your knee, you know that." Akaashi said, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, okay." Oikawa sighed, pouting as he pulled up his pantleg. His knee was swollen, and the scar running in a vertical line across his kneecap looked red and aggravated. Just the sight of it made him sick to his stomach. 

"You need to take the rest of the week off." Akaashi sighed, crossing his arms. 

"It's only Tuesday! I can't take the week off!" Oikawa complained.

"It's October. We aren't competing again until December. You'll be fine." Akaashi argued, rationally.

"I'm fine, though." He grumbled, pursing his lips.

Akaashi just stared blankly at him for a moment and sighed deeply, shaking his head. "You and I both know you're not. If you don't take care of yourself, you can't compete."

"I know, I know. Geez, sometimes you're worse than a mother, Keiji-chan." Oikawa complained, even though he knew his friend was right. 

"Who else is going to make sure you take care of yourself?" Akaashi shrugged, reaching into his gym bag. "That reminds me, Coach recommended this masseuse that's supposed to be really good with sports injuries back when I pulled my hamstring. He works in a spa near here, I think."

At the word 'spa' Oikawa perked up. It'd been a while since he'd treated himself to a day at the spa. A long while. "A massage actually sounds nice." He sighed, leaning his face into his palm.

Handing over a worn business card, Akaashi smiled just slightly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Iwaizumi Hajime at Aoba Spa, hm?" Oikawa said as he looked at the card. "I wonder if he takes walk-ins."

At that, Akaashi shrugged. "I don't know.. You could stop in today and see, it's not too far from here."

"True, if not I can always make an appointment." He flashed a smile at his friend and stuffed the card into his pocket. "Thanks,"

"Don't thank me, you've been out of it since you and that guy split up." Akaashi said, sighing. 

"Have not." He denied, even if he knew he has been a little distracted lately. "I don't even care about it that much."

"Right, anyway," Akaashi started, ignoring his comment with a small roll of his eyes. "Make sure you go home and eat something substantial after you're done at the spa. Call for a cab, too. You shouldn't aggravate your knee any further."

"Yes, mom." Oikawa replied sarcastically.

Akaashi sighed. "Don't think I won't come over to make sure you've eaten."

"I know, I know. I promise to eat and take a taxi home, alright?" Oikawa smiled at his friend, grateful for his worrying even if he didn't say so. 

"Good." Akaashi's said, sounding relieved. He handed over the sleeves to Oikawa's blades and stood up. "Come on, let's go change."

\--

Oikawa walked to the spa, seeing as how it was literally right down the road from the ice skating rink and he wasn't about to pay the outrageous amount of money for a cab if he was only traveling a few blocks. He'd really overdone it, he realized as each step became more painful than the last. He was so thankful that Akaashi had taken his bag, he couldn't handle the extra weight at this point, and figured that he might need to use his crutches for the next several days.

He stopped when he saw the sign that read 'Aoba' in fancy, swooping characters. A bell chimed as Oikawa pushed the door open and limped into the building, heading straight for the front desk. His eyes swept around the clean and elegantly decorated parlor, and he could faintly hear the sound of light and beautiful string music. Taking a deep breath, a small smile formed on Oikawa's lips as he took in a soothing earthy scent that reminded him of the woods that he and Akaashi used to escape to when they were kids.

"Excuse me?" Oikawa called, leaning on the counter to get some weight off of his leg. 

"You don't need to shout." A bored male voice sounded, startling Oikawa by it's closeness. A fair skinned man with black hair parted in the middle seemed to rise from behind the counter, blinking tiredly as if Oikawa had woke him up. "Welcome to Aoba spa and therapies." The man said, pausing to yawn. "Kunimi Akira, at your service." He droned, leaning his face into his palm.

"Er.. I'm looking to get a massage," Oikawa started, looking over the young man; he was undoubtedly cute, but not exactly his type. This Kunimi fellow seemed to be very apathetic, and that wasn't a trait he was particularly fond of. He pulled the worn business card that Akaashi gave him from his pocket, and turned it in his fingers to get a look at the name again. "I was told that there's someone here that specializes with athletic injuries, er.. Iwaizumi Hajime-san?" 

"Please wait here," Kunimi said, standing up to reveal that he was taller than Oikawa had originally thought, while still not quite as tall as he was. He watched him come around the counter and disappear down a carpeted hallway that lead towards the back of the building.

Sighing and stretching out his leg with a pained hiss, Oikawa waited. He tapped his fingertips on the counter and was eyeing the chairs on the opposite side of the lobby with a sort of longing. His right knee burned and throbbed even without him putting any weight on it. He prayed that he hadn't destroyed the corrective surgery he'd had on his tendon back in his freshman year of college. He'd made a recovery and was able to continue his career last time but if he destroyed it again, he'd lose everything. 

"Excuse me," said a man that was taller than Kunimi (and himself) as he emerged from the hallway, holding a file folder. "Are you here for Iwaizumi-san?" He asked.

Nodding, Oikawa forced a charming smile in his direction. "I am." He said pleasantly, ignoring the throbbing of his knee. The taller man nodded, fidgeting a little bit as Oikawa looked him over. It wasn't often he met someone taller than him. "And who might you be?" He asked.

"Kindaichi Yuutarou," he answered with a small bow. The young man was obviously the nervous type, he couldn't help but think that this Kindaichi guy was bound to be much more entertaining than Kunimi was. Kindaichi opened the folder and pulled out a small packet of papers. "Iwaizumi-san is with a client right now, but he should be finishing up soon. If you would, please fill out the paperwork here, um.." He said, holding out the packet. The desire to play with this young man was playing at the back of his mind. And what can he say? He knew that he had poor impulse control. 

"I'm Oikawa." He introduced himself with a sweet smile, taking the packet from Kindaichi. He made sure to barely touch his hand with his fingertips as he took the papers. It was all too easy to make him blush, and Oikawa made sure to hold eye contact with him for a moment.

"O-Oikawa-san, then." Kindaichi stammered, clearing his throat as he tore his eyes away. "S-Since you're seeking treatment for an injury, it's important that Iwaizumi-san gets some information regarding it. Please feel free to take a seat in the waiting area while you fill that out." 

"Of course, Kindaichi-kun." He said, a little disappointed that he was able to (mostly) maintain his professionalism. "Is there a pen that I could borrow?"

"Ah, right." The young man nodded, ducking behind the counter. He plucked a pen from a cup on the desk behind the counter and passed it over to Oikawa. "Here."

"Thank you." Oikawa said as he took the pen from him and limped across the room toward one of the chairs and sat down. The relief was immediate when he got off his legs and it washed over him in a wave of calm. He went to cross his legs at the knee but decided against it when a throb of pain burned through his swollen right knee. He tried to ignore the fact that he was uncomfortable and grit his teeth, focusing all of his attention on filling out the paperwork.

\--

"Alright, Nakamura-san," Iwaizumi sighed as he took a couple steps back from the table, "how's your back? Feel any better?" 

The middle aged woman on the table hummed with a slow nod. "Mmm, yes. Thank you so much Iwaizumi-sensei." She said, her soft voice calm and comfortable.

"It was no trouble at all," he answered pleasantly, wiping his hands on a clean towel that he'd left folded on a rolling island before starting on Mrs. Nakamura's massage. "Take your time when getting up, alright?"

She nodded, and slowly pushed herself to a sitting position, holding a towel over her front. "Honestly, Iwaizumi-sensei, you're a lifesaver. If it weren't for you working my back every couple of weeks, I'm sure I'd be too stiff to manage my store."

"You're too kind," Iwaizumi answered, motioning to the small changing area behind a curtain toward the back of the room. "Take your time getting ready to go, Nakamura-san. I'm going to step out to meet with another client."

"Yes, yes. Go on, I can manage myself from here." She replied kindly, with a small half-bow from her spot on the table.

Iwaizumi nodded to her and excused himself from the room, closing the door behind him for his client's privacy. Once in the hall, he exhaled and walked to the bathroom to wash his hands free of the extra oils that he'd worked into his client's body. He turned off the water and dried his hands on a fresh towel, which he deposited into the laundry bin on his way down the hall toward the parlour where his new client with a sports injury was waiting for him.

He approached the counter where Kunimi was sitting, boredly rolling a pencil over the desk. "Hey, did he hand in the paperwork?" Iwaizumi asked.

Kunimi looked up and shook his head before nodding his head toward the parlour. "It looks like he's still filling it out. Kindaichi said he was limping pretty badly before.."

"Limping, huh?" Iwaizumi hummed, looking into the waiting area where he saw a man sitting in a chair with his back turned toward them. "So a leg injury."

"That's what I was thinking," Kunimi yawned, nodding in agreement. 

Leaving Kunimi at the counter, he walked toward the brunette in the chair. "Excuse me, you're the one that's here about the athletic injury, right?" Nodding, the man looked up at him and Iwaizumi was momentarily taken aback. He was stunningly attractive, but he also seemed so familiar that Iwaizumi swore he'd seen him somewhere before, though he couldn't place where.

"Yeah, I'm Oikawa Tooru." He introduced himself, flashing a small smirk as his eyes fell to give him a once over. Even his name sounded familiar, even if there was something about that expression that Iwaizumi didn't like; if anything it pissed him off.

"Iwaizumi Hajime." He introduced himself politely, despite the way the flirtatious air in his new client's personality frustrated him. Oikawa held his hand out for him to shake, and Iwaizumi had to fight back a grimace at how the man before him made sure to trace his fingers down his palm as their hands parted. He swallowed down his frustration; he had a job to do, he didn't have to like him. "Why don't you tell me a little about your injury?" 

"Oh, right." Oikawa nodded, flicking his hair from his eyes as his smile faltered, showing a more worried expression on his face. "I'm a figure skater, and ever since I was a child I had a case of reoccurring patellar tendinitis." he said, his eyes falling to his lap as if he had to force himself to admit to this. "I used to skate through it anyway, it wasn't going to hold me back, you know?" Iwaizumi nodded, listening to the way Oikawa's voice softened and watching as his throat bobbed when he swallowed.

"Patellar tendinitis, huh? That's not uncommon in athletes," Iwaizumi said, in what he hoped sounded a little reassuring. "but skating while you're in pain isn't the best idea. You should know that overworking an injury will only cause you problems later on."

Oikawa chuckled, nodding in agreement with a forced smile. "I know that all too well, actually. About 6 years ago, I skated through a flare up and had a nasty fall on the ice when I was landing a triple toe mid-competition. I sprained my knee, and tore my tendon pretty badly; needed corrective surgery to fix it,"

"Does it bother you often?" Iwaizumi asked, crossing his arms.

He shrugged, shifting in his chair with a wince. "It depends.. usually I'm okay, but every so often it flares up and becomes painful."

Iwaizumi frowned. "And you skate through the pain?"

"I do. Skating is all I have," Oikawa said, his hand moving to rub over his thigh above his right knee. "I don't expect you to get it, but can't let this take skating away from me." 

Nodding, Iwaizumi found himself letting his eyes linger on the man that seemed so raw and vulnerable in that moment. He seemed like a completely different person. "It will if you don't give your knee a rest when it hurts. Don't be stubborn and hurt yourself even more." He rolled his eyes. Glancing to the clock on the wall, he saw that it was almost time to close up, and frowned. He wanted to take a look at his knee, see what he was working with. Iwaizumi tsked, and held out his hand for the paperwork, earning himself a surprised expression from the stubborn man. "You're finished with the paperwork, right?"

"Yeah," Oikawa nodded dumbly, handing over the small stack of papers. The surprised glint in his wide eyes was a little baffling, but Iwaizumi didn't let himself get too distracted before he looked away. Seriously, where did he see this guy before?

He brought the papers to the front desk as he flipped through them, and plopped them onto the desk in front of Kunimi. "Put these on file, I'm taking him in now."

Blinking, Kunimi just stared at him for a moment before he spoke. "We close in ten minutes, Iwaizumi-san."

"I know, I just want to get a feel of the injury before I take him on." He explained. "You and the others don't need to stay late, I'll take care of locking up."

"Er.. alright." Kunimi said warily.

Oikawa stood up and approached the counter, making small pained gasps each time he stepped down on his right leg. "I-I suppose I should make an appointment since it's close to closing time, right?" He said, obviously forcing himself to remain calm despite the pain he was in.

Nodding, Iwaizumi turned toward him, seeing that he was taller than him. "Oikawa-san, when is a good time for an appointment?" He asked, putting his hand on his hip.

"I'm free all week," he answered with a shrug, and Iwaizumi could feel the taller's eyes on him. Either this guy recognized him as well, or he was oogling him like a piece of meat, he couldn't tell which.

Kunimi nodded and wrote Oikawa's name down in the appointment book. "I'm putting you down for tomorrow at 2pm, does that work?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." Oikawa said, finally tearing his eyes away from Iwaizumi and turning toward the door.

"Oikawa-san." Iwaizumi spoke up, causing the man to pause in his movements. "Come with me, I want to take a look at your knee first." 

Oikawa looked back at him with a surprised expression. "Aren't you closing?"

Iwaizumi nodded. "Yeah, but this is causing you a lot of pain. I'd like to get a feel of your injury before tomorrow. Then I'll be able to figure out how to treat you." The taller man just nodded dumbfoundedly, and Iwaizumi reluctantly admitted to himself that the action was actually kind of cute. He motioned for Oikawa to follow him, and started his way down the hall.

\--

Oikawa followed the other man with a wince whenever he put weight on his right leg, though he tried not to make the pain obvious. He watched the fabric of Iwaizumi's t-shirt pull taut with each of his movements, stretching over an obvious expanse of firm muscle. God, this man may be shorter than him but he had everything else that Oikawa liked in a guy, physically. Thick muscular arms, broad shoulders, a firm jawline, piercing eyes, handsome face. If he weren't in so much pain, he'd definitely be pulling out all of the moves to get him to bed.

Oikawa stopped when Iwaizumi did, blinking at the suddenness of the gesture as he'd nearly bumped into him. A door to their right had opened and a small, middle aged woman stepped out and bowed toward him. "Thank you again, Iwaizumi-sensei. I'll make another appointment with Kunimi-chan." She said, walking over and slipping some money into his hand. "I'll see you in a couple weeks."

"I look forward to it Nakamura-san." Iwaizumi said, turning to her with a grin as he tucked the money into his pocket. The older woman bowed again before turning to make her way down the hall toward the parlour of the spa. Oikawa was too busy looking at Iwaizumi's smile to pay much attention to her, and he decided that he'd really like to see him grin like that again. Iwaizumi looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Oikawa said with a wave of his hand, watching Iwaizumi stare at him with a contemplative expression. "You're really nice to your regulars, aren't you?" He asked with a smile.

"I guess," he replied, rubbing his neck a bit. He turned and walked down a couple more doors and opened one for him. "Come in here, please,"

"Right." Oikawa answered, flashing a sweet smile in Iwaizumi's direction as he limped past him into the room. The room was small and dimly lit. The room smelt faintly of incense, painted a calming tea green with tapestries hanging on the walls. There was a massage table in the center of the room, and a curtained off changing area in the backward most corner.

"Can you roll up your pant leg or would it be easier to let you take them off?" Iwaizumi asked, getting right to business. Oikawa figured this is as good a time as any to start busting out his charms so he was warmed up for the first opportunity he'd get to bed him. 

He pretended to think over his opinions for a moment, and nodded to himself. "Taking them off would probably be best," he said looking at the other with a small smile. Iwaizumi just nodded in his direction, apparently uninterested. Oikawa turned his back toward him, bent at the waist and slid his sweatpants off, wincing when he moved his leg to take the pants off his ankles and fold them up.

"Get on the table," the shorter man instructed. How odd.. Iwaizumi didn't seem particularly interested in his body. In fact, he didn't look like he was affected by Oikawa's presence at all. He nodded, moving to sit on the table and hissing when he accidentally put too much pressure on his leg. 

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, his eyebrows raised in worry.

"Oh, yeah.. nothing I haven't felt before." Oikawa said, pushing himself up into the table. He leaned back on his arms to take a deep breath in an attempt to ease the pain in his knee that just continued to pulse. The scar across his kneecap was hideous and he hated the fact that this was the first thing that this handsome man would know about him. 

"Alright." Iwaizumi nodded, pulling up a rolling stool and sitting in front of him. "Let's see what's going on shall we?"


	2. Infuriating

Oikawa's knee was swollen, and hot to the touch. Iwaizumi gently pressed at the swollen flesh with his fingertips, hearing a soft whimper in pain come from the man sitting on the table when he pressed a particularly tender spot near the innermost side of his knee. His eyes flicked upwards and he was met by the sight of Oikawa's usually handsome face twisted in discomfort. He looked back down, moving to the side and gently guided the other's leg so it was fully extended, listening to his client hiss in pain at the motion. Iwaizumi watched the toned muscle of his thigh twitch and made a mental note of it as he guided his leg back down so it hung naturally.

He watched the relief wash over Oikawa's face. He really was in a lot pain, wasn't he? It was almost admirable, how much pain the taller man concealed behind that flirtatious facade. He allowed his hands to fall away from Oikawa's leg and stood up, walking across the room to open up the cabinet suspended on the wall. Iwaizumi pulled out a towel and the first bottle of massage oil he saw, and returned to the rolling stool near the table.

"What are you doing?" Oikawa asked.

He sighed and placed the towel on the table beside his client as he twisted off the cap to the oil. "My job, Oikawa-san." He replied plainly, looking up to see the amused smile that had tugged up the corners of Oikawa's lips. "What?" He frowned.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I wasn't getting a massage until tomorrow, Iwaizumi." The man on the table said, his voice lilting as he pronounced each syllable of his name. He leaned forward, fluttering his eyelashes and flicking the hair from his eyes. No matter how attractive Oikawa's exterior appearance may be, Iwaizumi couldn't help finding everything he said and did infuriating.

Ignoring his flirtatious advances, he simply poured some oil into the palm of his hand. "Don't look into it, I'm just doing my job." He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes, yes." Oikawa cooed, apparently not believing in Iwaizumi's sense of obligation to ease his pain. He had a number of words rolling through his head that he could use to describe Oikawa. Cocky, obnoxious, flamboyant, irritating, and stupid were all fitting choices, but he kept his mouth shut. Instead of voicing any opinion, he returned his attention to the other's knee.

He took Oikawa's leg between his hands and flicked his eyes upward to meet his eyes. "This might hurt, alright? Try to bear with it." Iwaizumi warned.

A small chuckle fell past Oikawa's lips. "Don't worry about me, I may look delicate but I'm quite sturdy." 

'Delicate, my ass.' Iwaizumi inwardly grumbled, starting to work his hands over Oikawa's calf muscles. He rubbed the hardened, tense muscles with his fingertips, hearing a soft sigh come from the man above him. Iwaizumi's fingers moved in firm, circular motions, gently kneading the knots from his calf. 

Oikawa hummed and when Iwaizumi looked up, he saw that his eyes had closed and his face had relaxed. He was much more tolerable this way, he realized, returning his attention to his leg. He poured a little more oil into his palm and rubbed his hands together once more before he repeated the procedure to Oikawa's thigh. The taller man moaned softly at the way his thumbs pressed into his skin and he started to relax even more. Iwaizumi rubbed his fingers over the firm muscle, working out kinks and knots with slow, circular motions. 

"Fuck.." Oikawa moaned, and Iwaizumi almost faltered in his movements. Almost. He'd heard people moan because of his massages before. He'd even had people get hard under his hands, but they'd get embarrassed, and that was normal. This moan though, was at least 60% fabricated. Iwaizumi was sure that this was part of Oikawa's flirtatious game, and he was not falling for it. 

His hands slid down over his knee and he pressed his thumbs into either side of his kneecap, rubbing slowly. The man on the table gasped in pain and Iwaizumi just massaged the sore joint, his eyes flicking upward to check if he was alright. Oikawa's face was twisted with pain, and Iwaizumi softened the press of his fingers, rubbing soothing circles into his knee. He pressed softly at the fleshy skin behind the bend of the joint and watched Oikawa's face relax once more.

"You ok?" Iwaizumi asked, his eyes moving over Oikawa's leg as he gently rubbed over his skin, checking for any more tight spots or knots in the muscles connecting to his knee.

"Yeah," Oikawa said with a slow nod. His voice sounded much softer, calmer, pleasant even. It was then that Iwaizumi decided that he wouldn't hate it if he was like this all the time instead of that God-awful flamboyant flirt.

He rolled the stool to the side and took up the towel, wiping off his hands. "Try flexing your leg," Iwaizumi instructed.

Nodding, the brunette then extended his leg and pointed his toes before putting it back down, his eyes shining excitedly. "Wow!" Oikawa exclaimed, grinning as he turned to look at him. "How did you do that? I barely feel it!" 

Shrugging, Iwaizumi nodded to Oikawa's pants that sat folded neatly beside him. "You haven't stood up yet, and I'm not a miracle worker, Oikawa-san." He explained. "You should take the same precautions you would have if I hadn't worked on your knee,"

"Yeah, yeah." Oikawa brushed him off with a shrug, flexing his leg with a bright smile. "I bet I could even skate tomorrow!"

"Hey, I'm not kidding." He said firmly, crossing his arms. "If you skate, you'll end up worse than you were this evening."

"Geez, way to be a buzz kill." The taller man said with a dramatic sigh. 

"Put your damn pants back on, and be careful getting up." Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Wow, such rude language toward a client, Iwaizumi, what would your boss say?" Oikawa asked, and Iwaizumi froze, shooting a glare at the man on the table. Oikawa's infuriating smile widened as he stood up and held his hands up in mock-surrender. "No need to get all serious~ I was only joking." 

"Were you, now?" He asked, though he wasn't sure he believed this man or not. Iwaizumi felt that he shouldn't trust him.

"Of course." Oikawa cooed, stepping into his pants and pulling them up on his hips. He took a couple of steps toward him, and Iwaizumi instinctively elected to dodge him, walking around him and toward the door. 

"Anyway, I'll see you at your appointment tomorrow. You know your way out, don't you?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the taller man.

He was pouting, like a child that didn't get the toy he begged his mother for. It didn't last long though, and instead he smiled with a nod. "Don't I need to pay for your services?" Oikawa asked, putting his hand on his hip.

"Don't worry, I'll add it onto your bill tomorrow." He answered.

He sighed, the pout returning full force. "And here I was, hoping you liked me enough to give me a freebie."

Iwaizumi couldn't help smirking at that comment and shook his head. "Not a chance." 

"Alright, alright." Oikawa sighed, following behind Iwaizumi as he left the room and into the carpeted hallway. 

"Your limp isn't as bad," Iwaizumi said observantly, nodding in the direction of the lobby so Oikawa knew which way to go before turning to head toward the bathroom. He suddenly felt the taller man step up behind him and touch his hip, and instinctively grabbed his wrist, turning back to face the other with a hard glare.

"What's the matter?" Oikawa asked, smiling moronically.

"Do not touch me." Iwaizumi hissed, releasing his wrist which Oikawa then held up. He was holding a folded ¥5000 bill between his thumb and forefinger. 

"I was only trying to tip you," He said, looking mildly victimized. God, he wanted to punch him right in that pretty mouth of his. Iwaizumi held his hand out for the money, and Oikawa placed it in his palm. "You're going to get wrinkles if you keep glaring like that, Iwaizumi."

"Yeah, yeah." Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes with a tsk as he watched Oikawa turn to leave. His limp was still hindering his stride, but it was much better than it was earlier that evening. He pocketed the cash and headed toward the bathroom to wash his hands free of the oil, and to cool his temper. 

'Seriously, what's gotten into me?' He thought, shaking his head as he scrubbed the oils from his hands. He'd dealt with obnoxious people before. Hell, he was friends with Matsukawa and Hanamaki and they were some of the most obnoxious people he knew. He turned off the hot water and allowed the water to get cold before he splashed some of it onto his face. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, exiting the bathroom and drying his hands and face with the towel.

As he blindly stepped into the hall, he almost collided with Kindaichi's back. "Ah, sorry, Iwaizumi-san." Kindaichi apologized nervously. 

"Don't worry about it, what are you doing here? I told Kunimi that you all could go home, you didn't need to stay back just because I did." He asked his colleague, who nodded. 

"It's my job to clean," the younger man said. "I was just trying to do my job, I thought that I couldn't do that if I wasn't here when Oikawa-san left."

"I could have cleaned up," Iwaizumi answered, shaking his head with a chuckle. 

Kindaichi seemed to perk up a little and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. "I'll keep that in mind, Iwaizumi-san." He said with a smile. "You helped Oikawa-san, didn't you? He wasn't limping as badly when I saw him leave, before." 

Iwaizumi nodded, though the mention of Oikawa's name forced his lips to pull downwards into a frown, earning himself a worried look from the young man he worked with. "Ah, yeah. He did look better."

"Are you okay?" Kindaichi asked worriedly. "Did something happen with Oikawa-san?

"Oh, I'm fine." Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms as he headed back to the room he'd had Oikawa in to help Kindaichi clean. "That guy and I seem to have a religious difference, though."

"Religious?" Kindaichi looked puzzled for a moment and Iwaizumi just shook his head with a smirk.

"Yeah. He thinks he's God, and I disagree." He answered, chuckling tiredly and earning a snicker from his colleague as well. He couldn't wait to finish up here so he could go home.

\--

Oikawa sat on his couch in his apartment, eating a piece of milk bread smeared with strawberry jam. He held his phone in his free hand as he mindlessly scrolled through his feed on instagram, humming quietly as he mulled over the week he had to do absolutely nothing.

His older sister had posted a picture she'd taken with her friends while hiking with their children. Akaashi had posted a photo that afternoon of his adorable smiling nephew, Shouyou, who held a steamed pork bun in his tiny hands. Kenma shared a picture of a large thermos that was likely filled to the brim with the sweetest coffee imaginable. There were numerous other posts from people he vaguely knew through competitions and various modeling jobs over the years, but overall, instagram was boring him tonight. Taking another bite of his milk bread, Oikawa hummed the melody of his short program routine as he sank further into the plush cushions of his couch and set his phone down. 

His thoughts then shifted from instagram to the incredibly hot massage therapist he'd met earlier that evening. Iwaizumi Hajime. He was a little short, but Oikawa had no objections to being looked up to, and his figure more than made up for the little bit he lacked in height. He also had those big, skilled and sturdy hands that worked wonders on his leg, even if it was admittedly starting to hurt again. (He only had himself to blame for that though, seeing as he'd walked home despite Akaashi's instructions and Iwaizumi's warning.) 

He couldn't wait to get under Iwaizumi's skin like an itching burn. He grinned, Oikawa was going to make him desperate for him. Make it so he couldn't go 10 minutes without thinking about him. Iwaizumi seemed a little strong willed, but he was used to breaking down walls. He'd gotten through to Kyoutani, and he was probably the most stubborn person on the whole planet. Getting into the masseuse's bed would be a piece of cake compared to last time.

Stuffing the last piece of milk bread into his mouth, he plucked up his phone and scrolled through his contact menu. He selected Akaashi's number and pressed the speaker button before setting it down on his chest.

After about 3 rings, Akaashi answered. "Hello?"

"Keiji-chan, are you busy?" He asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Hm, not particularly. I have Shouyou with me tonight though." Akaashi said. "How did things go at the spa?"

"Oh my God, it was heavenly. It's so clean and elegant, and the masseuse you recommended? He is perfect." Oikawa sighed, "gorgeous and great with his hands."

"Oh no," his friend groaned, "you're not going to try to seduce the massage therapist, are you?"

Oikawa couldn't help laughing at his friend. "You know me so well, Keiji-chan~"

"But isn't the entire reason you needed to go to him in the first place because you couldn't stop brooding over the last guy?" Akaashi sighed.

"Now, now, the past is in the past. It's never a bad time to start looking towards the future." He grinned, shifting on the couch and wincing at the twinge of pain it resulted in.

He could practically hear Akaashi roll his eyes through the receiver. "Anyway, how's your knee? He worked on it, right?"

"Yeah, it was incredible! I didn't feel almost any pain until a few minutes ago." Oikawa answered.

"And you took a taxi home, right?" Akaashi asked suspiciously.

"Well, not exactly-"

"Are you serious?" His friend groaned. Oikawa could practically see his friend drag his hand down his face in disappointment. "You know that you're going to end up ruining your leg, right?"

"What? Taxis are expensive," Oikawa defended himself. 

"Did you at least eat?" Akaashi sighed.

"I just ate, actually." He answered proudly.

"A piece of milk bread doesn't count." He said shortly.

Oikawa rolled his eyes at his friend's worrying as he picked a string off his loose t-shirt. "You worry too much, I'll be fine Keiji-chan."

"I'm coming over." Akaashi sighed. "I'm bringing Shouyou with me, what would you like for dinner?"

"Hmm, whatever you bring will be fine~" Oikawa hummed. "You really don't need to come, you know."

"I'll see you soon." Akaashi said, ignoring his last comment before he hung up. 

Sighing, Oikawa ran his hand through his hair. He pursed his lips in a pout, but deep down he was grateful for Akaashi's worrying. How couldn't he be? They'd been skating together since they were 8 years old; they'd been together for so long they may as well be brothers. 

Akaashi showed up a little over 40 minutes later, carrying a bag of takeout in one hand and leading his tiny 4 year old nephew inside with the other. Oikawa sat in the same spot on the couch only he'd gotten up to pull on his knee support. He turned over his shoulder to say hello, and watched as the small boy quickly shucked his coat and shoes before scurrying into the living room with his backpack on.

"Good evening, Shou-chan." Oikawa greeted as the boy came around the couch.

"Keiji-ojichan said you hurt your leg." Shouyou said excitedly. "Don't worry, Tooru! I'm a doctor." He chirped, pointing at himself with his thumb.

Oikawa couldn't help smiling at the boy and ruffling his hair. "Then I'm in your capable hands, Doctor Shou-chan."

"Leave it to me!" Shouyou giggled, dropping to his knees on the floor to rummage through the backpack he brought with him. 

Akaashi joined them in the living room, carrying the take-out and setting it on the coffee table to sort through it. "Now, Shouyou, please be gentle with Oikawa's leg," he said, almost parent-like.

"'kay~" the boy answered, pulling out a plastic stethoscope and putting it in his ears. Shouyou took the other end and held it to Oikawa's knee softly, his big eyes narrowing in concentration. 

Oikawa's attention was then grabbed by the smell of food, and he leaned closer to Akaashi who was pulling delicious smelling containers from the bag. "What'd you get?" 

Akaashi only smiled a little and nudged him with his shoulder. "Wouldn't you like to know,"

"Come on~" he whined, scooting a little closer to sling his arm across his shoulders.

Akaashi huffed out a small chuckle, and opened up a container before handing it over to Oikawa with a plastic fork. "Salisbury steak with rice and steamed vegetables." 

"Ahh, you're the best, Keiji!" Oikawa said happily, starting to eat.

"Of course I am," Akaashi chucked before opening a container that had some french fries and a steamed pork bun inside and setting it on the table. "Shouyou, come here and eat." He said.

"Aww, okay." Shouyou said, leaving his toys on the floor before joining them at the table. Oikawa didn't say it out loud, but Akaashi would know by now how grateful he was for always taking care of him, even when he tested his patience. They took care of eachother though, it's been that way since they were kids.

\--

The next day, Iwaizumi was sitting in the employee lounge, drinking a bottle of water and munching on some mixed nuts as he scrolled through a spa supplier's website on his tablet for work. He needed to order some new scented oils and lotions for their stocks anyway, so he figured he should ask Matsukawa and Hanamaki to add the things they needed as well so everything came in at once. 

He glanced at the time and saw it was 1:45PM. He had 15 minutes before his appointment with Oikawa was scheduled to start. He sighed, setting down the tablet on the table and taking another sip from his water bottle. Iwaizumi had half a mind to turn Oikawa away if he was so much as a minute late, but then he thought back to the money. He'd noticed that the flirtatious man tipped very well, as he'd given him ¥5000 for a 15 minute massage the night before. It wasn't often that he was tipped that extensively, especially for such a short session.

"Oi, Iwaizumi," Hanamaki, the spa's nail technician, called into the room as he stood in the doorway to the lounge. "I think your next appointment is here." He said, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he leaned onto one leg. 

"Oh, wonderful." Iwaizumi droned blandly.

Hanamaki raised his thin eyebrows. "What's up?"

Iwaizumi glanced at his friend and didn't like the glint of mischief in the nail technician's eyes. "Nothing," he said carefully.

"What's wrong with this client of yours? He's new, right?" Hanamaki asked, a slow grin creeping onto his face. "To think Oikawa Tooru would be coming into our spa."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

Hanamaki shrugged. "That guy's kinda famous, you know, if you're into skating."

The fact that he was famous made sense in Iwaizumi's head. It would explain his ego, and perhaps he'd heard his name in passing or on television or something. "I see."

"So anyway, what's wrong with him?" Hanamaki pressed.

"He may be sorta good looking, but his personality is fucking awful." Iwaizumi said.

"Poor baby," Hanamaki laughed. "I'm sure being able to touch someone like him naked is such a horrific experience." He grinned, and in that moment Iwaizumi noticed that his friend only decided to focus on the words 'good looking.' "Well, regardless, you might want to save Kunimi, it looked like Oikawa was starting to harass him."

Groaning, he dragged his hand down his face. He had a feeling he was in for a long session. "Yeah, I'll go rescue him." Iwaizumi said with a frown.

After putting his things away, he left the lounge and went down the hall to the lobby, where he saw Oikawa leaning on the counter and chatting away to an annoyed looking Kunimi. He seemed to ooze confidence. Much more than he had the night before. Obviously he was feeling better than he had been, but Iwaizumi couldn't figure out if he was happy about that fact or not.

Oikawa brushed his hair from his eyes and looked in his direction. "Oh, good afternoon, Iwaizumi~ I'm a little early." He smirked, winking at him.

He fought back the frown that was already threatening to pull his lips downward. Already he was starting with his obnoxious flirting game and testing Iwaizumi's patience. "Good afternoon," he said, sliding his hand into his pocket. "Come with me, please." Iwaizumi nodded toward the hallway. As he walked toward him, he noticed that Oikawa's limp was back, though it wasn't to the point it was when he'd come in the night before. "How's your knee?"

"It's getting there. You really worked wonders on me last night~" he said, the tone of his voice a little suggestive.

"Please don't say it like that." Iwaizumi frowned, glancing at the taller man as they started down the hallway.

"Like what?" Oikawa asked, his eyebrows raising a little as his lips curled into what Iwaizumi assumed was supposed to be an innocent smile. "I was only talking about the massage. You really have a way with your hands." He cooed, his eyelashes fluttering a little. 

"Why are you doing that?" He asked, showing him into the same room they were in the previous night. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." The taller chirped. 

Oikawa made Iwaizumi want to tear his hair out, he was so infuriating. The way he so obviously flirted with him, the way he walked, the way he talked; every single thing about him made him so frustrated, and he couldn't figure out why. He knew next to nothing about him, he should be able to just ignore him and work on him like any other client without wanting to hit him. 

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair and sighed aloud. "There's a changing area back there, please undress so I can get to work." He said, trying to get back into his professional state if mind. "What genre of music would you prefer?" 

"Hmm, classical, if you have it." Oikawa answered walking across the room. 

Iwaizumi hummed softly in acknowledgement, and selected the classical playlist on his iPod and it started to play softly from the speakers around the room. He turned to pull some towels and the massage oil from the cabinet, and turned to head to the back of the room to give Oikawa a towel to cover up with. He stopped when he caught sight of the brunette shirtless and slowly pinching open the button on his jeans. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Oikawa suspiciously.

"Undressing." He answered, undoing his zipper.

"I can see that, but why aren't you doing that behind the curtain?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I'm not shy about my body, it's more of the opposite; I'm pretty confident about it." Oikawa said, hooking his thumbs in the waist of his jeans and sliding them down his hips. "I don't have a reason to be self conscious about it." He winked.

Iwaizumi frowned, though his eyes swept down Oikawa's body of their own accord. He couldn't help it. Instead of commenting and further inflating his client's already massive ego, Iwaizumi walked over and held out a towel for him to take. "Here," he said sharply.

"Does seeing me like this make you embarrassed, Iwaizumi?" Oikawa asked, taking the towel with a smirk. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"Nah, not really. I'm used to nudity." Iwaizumi said, shrugging and turning back to the table. "Your body is no different than anyone else's." He lied easily. It wasn't like he was unaffected by Oikawa's body, it was actually the opposite. He'd actually never seen someone quite so physically fit without much protruding muscle mass, but he wasn't about to let his client know that. He smirked inwardly to himself when he didn't get a response and moved back across the room. Perhaps his comment gave Oikawa a reality check.

The man was quiet for a moment before he walked over and sat on the massage table, completely nude with the towel draped over his lap. Iwaizumi took a moment to look him over; the other was almost eerily quiet and a glance to his face revealed that he had this contemplative expression on his face. Oikawa's legs were toned and shapely, and his abdomen was well defined, a thin layer of taut muscle stretched over his entire body and lay encased in smooth, flawless skin. His eyes stopped at the support that was wrapped around his knee and then looked up at Oikawa once again.

"Your support, I'll need it off if I'm going to be able to do anything." Iwaizumi said.

"Oh, right." Oikawa answered, extending his leg to pull the knee brace down and off his knee. His face twisted a little in pain and Iwaizumi took over, gently brushing Oikawa's hands aside to pull off the knee support and set it aside. "Thank you," he said softly.

\--

Iwaizumi looked at him like he was genuinely surprised that he'd thanked him. He was almost offended but the surprised expression on his face was just too good. Oikawa leaned back on his arms with a small smile playing at his lips.

"No problem." Iwaizumi said, clearing his throat as his expression hardened once again. "I'm intending on working on your entire body today," he said, and Oikawa couldn't help the shiver of excitement at the thought of having those large hands on him again. "If it hurts, let me know. If you want me to keep working on something, let me know."

Oikawa was tempted to flirt with him, ask him to take his time and take him apart bit by bit, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want Iwaizumi to change his mind and send him away. Instead he nodded and moved to lay face down on the table, the towel falling away easily, but he didn't care.

It wasn't long after that when he felt Iwaizumi's big, firm hands on his lower back. Oikawa closed his eyes, enjoying the smooth slide of Iwaizumi's hands rubbing, squeezing, kneading into the muscles of his back. He couldn't help humming softly, the press of fingers moving in circular motions seeking out knots that Oikawa hadn't even realized were there. 

Minutes ticked on. He wasn't exactly sure how much time passed while being exposed to Iwaizumi's heavenly touch, but he found he didn't care. He let out a soft groan, the hands on his back working slowly, but firmly before moving upward to rub his neck and shoulders. The oil smelt faintly like lavender, and it had a calming effect as it was worked into his skin by those skilled fingers. Every touch seemed to turn him into puddy, and Oikawa felt himself relaxing even farther, so he was almost unable to open his eyes. 

Iwaizumi's touch was comforting, almost like a lover's caress. Oikawa almost whined when Iwaizumi pulled his hands away, but he stayed silent. He didn't want this to ever end. The pop of a cap made him realize things were not yet over, and he smiled lightly to himself. He almost moaned when one of those large, powerful hands rubbed smoothly over the line of his spine. His other hand joined in once he reached his upper hips, and he rubbed soothingly over them, his fingers pressing firmly and working out the kinks in his tense muscles. Oikawa didn't even realize the muscles there could get tense. 

He ventured lower, and Oikawa actually blushed when he felt him start to massage his glutes. He bit his lip and exhaled, releasing a soft moan as Iwaizumi's hands kneaded his rear. This felt far too good. He turned his head to get a look at the other's face, and swallowed at the way his eyes were trained on him, his brow furrowed in concentration. God, he was so perfect. He wanted to see that concentration put to use elsewhere. He wanted to make him break away from this professionalism and use those skilled hands in more interesting ways. Then his hands moved downward again, and Oikawa put his head back down. He was a little disappointed that he'd moved his hands to his upper left thigh, though that spot was just as intimate.

Iwaizumi worked from his upper thigh, all the way down to the arch of his foot, and Oikawa melted even more. 'I could get used to this,' he thought, feeling the tension and stress leave his body. Then his hands fell away, and Iwaizumi walked around to the other side of his body. 

"Oikawa-san.. I'm starting on your bad leg, let me know if it gets too painful." He said lowly, and Oikawa almost detected a hint of arousal in his voice. 

He peeked over his shoulder, blinking his heavy eyelids at Iwaizumi with a smile. "Yeah, I will." He said, his voice low and calm. Oikawa found he didn't want to hold his head up and simply decided to lay back down with an exhale, feeling as Iwaizumi resumed the massage.

His fingers moved in firm circles, starting at his upper thigh and slowly working downward. He could feel the pulsing burn in his knee, the farther Iwaizumi's skilled hands ventured. He moved lower still, and Oikawa bit his lip, groaning as he worked on the muscles that he used to flex his knee. His touch softened, and he soothed his hands over the sore muscles so he relaxed. He wasn't sure if this step was necessary or not, but it was appreciated nonetheless. 

He repeated the process to his knee and upper calf, and Oikawa hissed and groaned, trying to fight back the pained sounds but his body was so relaxed that his voice wasn't very controlled. Iwaizumi paused to make sure Oikawa was okay several times and he just insisted that he was alright each time. When his touch softened once again, Oikawa's body fell limp again, and he was panting. Iwaizumi's hands didn't resume the massage and simply soothed the sore muscle until Oikawa had completely relaxed once more. He was so grateful for that. 

As his hands worked his lower calf, and down to the arch of his foot, he exhaled heavily. It was over. He had no idea how long he'd been there, or how long it was between the time Iwaizumi's hands left him and when he heard him speak.

"How do you feel?" He asked, almost tenderly. 

Humming, Oikawa slowly pushed himself up, feeling lighter and calmer than he'd felt in as long as he could remember. "Incredible." He answered, looking at the other man.

"Good." He answered. Iwaizumi's eyes trailed over his body, and Oikawa couldn't help feeling a little bashful. What was this? It had been years since he'd last been self conscious of his nudity; why was he feeling this way now? "Here." Iwaizumi's voice interrupted his thoughts as he handed over a towel for him.

"Thanks," Oikawa said, taking the towel and moving to get up. He felt like a bowl of jelly, and his legs almost went out underneath him. He was caught by Iwaizumi's strong arm, and swallowed, trying to wrap the towel around his hips.

"Take it slow, ok?" Iwaizumi said gently, and Oikawa was surprised. He never thought he'd speak that way to him, he didn't even make a joke of it and just nodded dumbly. Iwaizumi's arm moved away and he took a step back, wiping his hands on another fluffy white towel. "Take your time getting dressed, I'm going to step out. Please see Kunimi at the desk on your way out." He said, bowing to him before he turned to the doorway and he went to exit the room without another word. 

"Wait.." Oikawa spoke up, and startled a little when Iwaizumi actually did stop. "A-A tip, let me tip you." He said surprising himself a little bit with how desperate he sounded. When Iwaizumi looked back at him with a nod, he started walking slowly around the massage table to where his discarded clothes were.

Oikawa fished his wallet out of his pants pocket and pulled out some cash, counting the bills out, and standing up with ¥8000 before he walked back over and held it out to Iwaizumi. "Here." He said.

Iwaizumi took the cash and the look on his face was that of a thinking man. "Thanks," the shorter man replied, bowing again before actually exiting the room this time. The door closed with a click and Oikawa sighed loudly, running his hands through his hair before going to pull on his clothes. His body felt relaxed, but his heart pounded a little harder than usual. He wasn't sure what this meant, but he didn't feel the need to dwell on it. Instead, he smiled. He didn't need to know what this weird feeling was, he just knew that he was more determined than ever to get into Iwaizumi's pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so blessed by all the support this part has already! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to what I have coming up next! Until next time, dearies~
> 
> ¥5000 is around $42-43  
> ¥8000 is closer to $65


	3. Iwa-chan

It was 5:30PM when the spa closed on Saturday evenings, not to be opened again until Tuesday morning, and it was Wednesday when he'd last seen Oikawa's face. Iwaizumi briefly wondered if he'd upset him enough that last time to keep him from coming back, by telling him that his body was nothing special. It wasn't until he looked in his appointment book that he saw that he was wrong in his assumption. He exhaled with a small smile, Oikawa had another appointment for that upcoming Wednesday. That'd explain why he hadn't seen him. 

It briefly registered to Iwaizumi that he actually wanted to see him, and his eyes widened as he dropped his appointment book on Kunimi's desk. He shot the book a dirty look; what the hell was he thinking? He shook his head and frowned, dragging his hand down his face before he fixed the notebook and put it back on file. When had he even started thinking about that guy? He couldn't remember. It had to have been recently, obviously, as he'd only known him since Tuesday evening. It wasn't unusual for there to be week long gaps between sessions, so why was he thinking of Oikawa right now? God, he was so confused.

"Yo, earth to Iwaizumi." His friend Matsukawa's voice called from beside him, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked, turning to Matsukawa and Hanamaki as they leaned on the counter, staring at him with practically identical Cheshire Cat grins on their faces.

"You were in daydream land again," Hanamaki sang, leaning his chin into his palm and snickering lightly.

"What are you going on about now?" Iwaizumi asked, rolling his eyes as he put his hands on his hips, coming around the counter to join his co-workers.

Matsukawa shrugged, looking toward the ceiling with a sigh. "You've been in and out of daydream land for several days now, is there a special someone on your mind?" 

"Of course not," Iwaizumi said immediately, rolling his eyes.

"Liar. You've been like this since you saw that Oikawa Tooru guy on Wednesday." Hanamaki smirked, pulling out his phone. "Mr. Beautiful with a horrible personality has gotten under your skin, hasn't he?"

"What? No way," Iwaizumi denied with a grimace. There was no chance in hell that Oikawa of all people was getting to him, none at all. 

Hanamaki typed in something on his phone and showed it to Matsukawa, who hummed, bringing his hand to his chin with a nod. "Looks like this Oikawa fellow is pretty famous." His friend said. "Not bad looking either. Kinda flashy for your tastes, though."

"Sounds like him," Iwaizumi tsked, rolling his eyes despite the grins his comment earned him. 

Matsukawa chuckled. "You didn't deny that he was good looking, you know."

"What's the point in denying it? It's his attitude that's hideous." Iwaizumi grumbled.

"Ah, but there's something about that attitude of his that has you intrigued, isn't there?" Hanamaki cooed.

"Don't you two have work to do?" He asked with an exasperated sigh. "We're closing for the weekend, you know."

"Nope." Hanamaki and Matsukawa replied in unison, and Iwaizumi just ran his hand through his hair. His friends' prodding made him want to punch them, despite their good intentions.

"Watari and Kindaichi are taking care of that." Matsukawa explained with a wave of his hand. "It's their job as spa attendants."

Hanamaki nodded along in agreement. "Besides, aren't you at least a little curious as to what Google has to say about your precious Oikawa-san?" He asked, waving his phone in front of Iwaizumi's face.

He frowned, and brushed Hanamaki's hand out of his personal space. "Why the hell should I care about what the internet thinks of him?" 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged a glance and shrugged. "Oh well, we were just trying to help." The taller of his friends said. "Want to get some drinks, then?" 

"Yeah, sure." Iwaizumi shrugs. "As long as you're not gross and making out all night, I'll come along." He had nothing better to do that evening, anyway. 

"Aww, you're such a buzz kill." Hanamaki sneered with a grin. "Besides, it would be inconsiderate to make out while you have no one to suck face with.. unless you'd care to join us." He joked with a wink.

"Not happening." Iwaizumi said quickly, crossing his arms in an 'X' shape in front of his face. Even if his friends hadn't been together, and were serious, he'd never take them up on the offer to join them. He may not look it, but Iwaizumi was actually very old fashioned when it came to things like love and romance.

"Boo," Matsukawa droaned blandly, triggering a round of laughter on Hanamaki's part.

"Now, now. It's for the best, Issei." Hanamaki said, leaning his elbow on his lover's shoulder. "He's obviously saving himself for Oikawa-san."

"Oh shut up," Iwaizumi grumbled.

\--

Oikawa's knee was feeling better, but due to Akaashi's insistence, he continued to wear his support whenever he left his apartment. He stretched his arms above his head and took a deep breath of the cold autumn air, feeling free for the first time in several days. The only thing that sucked about today was that all of his friends were busy; Kenma had a deadline to make, Suga was playing house with his new boyfriend and his kids, and Akaashi was busy with practice. All of which meant he was doomed to go to the movies alone. 

He took a turn onto the main shopping district of their part of the city, lined with shops and restaurants. The district was lively, lined with groups of bustling people because it was Saturday evening, the busiest night of the week. Oikawa felt kind of left out, everyone seemed to be going somewhere with friends or their romantic partners, but he was alone, making his way down the street to the theater. This really sucked.

He let out a big exhale. Oikawa wanted some company, not that he was going get any. He sighed loudly, rubbing his hands together with a pout before stuffing them into his pockets to shield them from the frigid air. Perhaps he was destined to watch science fiction films and ponder about the universe on cold Saturday nights all alone, forever. Okay, maybe he was being a little overdramatic but it may as well be forever with how lonely he felt.

His thoughts then drifted to Iwaizumi. Does he like science fiction movies? Does he like stargazing? It had been a few days since he'd seen him, but he kept thinking about the massage he'd received, how nice those big hands felt on him. How could he not? He was cute, he was hot. Iwaizumi was easy to tease and at just the right height where he had to look up at him, but it wouldn't be difficult to kiss him. He sighed loudly again, wondering if he'd get the chance to have Iwaizumi touch him in a way that wasn't strictly professional. He quickly shook the doubt from his head. He was Oikawa Tooru, the man who could have whomever he wanted, including the massage therapist named Iwaizumi Hajime, if he felt so inclined.

And just then, no other than Iwaizumi Haijime appeared just a little down the road from him, talking to two taller men as they walked in his direction. The shorter of the two he didn't recognize had short cropped light brown hair and narrow eyes. The taller had black, curly hair that was slightly longer, and eyes that settled under droopy eyelids. They looked like they might be taller than him, even at this distance. And to make things better, these two were most probably romantically involved. The taller of the two had his arm around the other's shoulders, and Iwaizumi stood to the side of them and seemed to talk to them as a unit. If Oikawa's intuition was correct, and it was usually never wrong, these men were definitely an item. Oh, this must be his lucky day.

"Well, well!" He called as the group got into hearing range, striding toward them. "If it isn't Iwaizumi," He cooed. He couldn't help noticing that Iwaizumi's name was a bit long for his liking. It didn't roll off his tongue very nicely, and he intended on getting much closer to him so that would have to be changed. Perhaps he should think up a nickname.

"What are you doing here?" The man in question asked, his mouth turning into a frown. The two with him watched on with amusement.

"Don't be like that Iwa-chan! I'm a man in my 20s, I go out on Saturday nights, just like you do." Oikawa answered, satisfied with the last minute nickname. Iwa-chan it is.

"Excuse me?" Iwaizumi asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. The two taller men stifled laughter and grins spread across their faces. "What did you just call me?" He asked, his voice lowering into a growl.

Oh, that wasn't the reaction Oikawa anticipated, and it sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "It's called a nickname, Iwa-chan." He explained sweetly, flicking his wrist with a charming smile. 

"I don't want your damn nickname." He hissed, and it appeared that the two behind him couldn't hold back their laughter anymore. The tallest man covered his mouth with his hand and the light brown haired man doubled over, cackling. 

The tall, dark haired man was the first to recover and lightly nudged Iwaizumi with his elbow. "Aw.. Come on, Iwa-chan, lighten up."

"Don't encourage him!" Iwaizumi barked, triggering yet another round of laughter from the light brown haired man who clutched his stomach. "You too!"

"Now, now Iwa-chan, you're gonna ruin your face with wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." Oikawa warned helpfully, earning himself a glare from the man in question. 

"You, shut up." Iwaizumi stated, pointing his finger at him accusingly. "You don't know me well enough to be giving me a nickname."

Oikawa fought back a giggle and brought his hand to his face, touching his lips. "Perhaps you're right, but it doesn't mean I won't. So whether it comes now or later is irrelevant, you see."

"This guy is great!" The laughing man said, taking a deep breath as he stood up straight, wiping tears from his eyes. "I say we invite him."

"No fucking way-" Iwaizumi started before the tallest man slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Say, Oikawa-san, you're not busy, are you?" He asked with a smile. "We were just going out for drinks, you should come along. I'm Matsukawa Issei, and this guy is Hanamaki Takahiro," He said with a motion to the brown haired man. "We're Iwaizumi's friends from work."

Iwaizumi freed himself from Matsukawa's hand and shot his friends a glare. "No. We are not taking him!"

"Boo." Hanamaki groaned. "Captain buzz-kill is at it again."

"Come on, Iwaizumi." Matsukawa sighed, shaking his head as he put his hands on his hips. "You were the one moping around earlier." At the comment, Iwaizumi's face flushed red and he shot a glare at the tallest man there. Eh? Did that mean what Oikawa thought it meant? Was he thinking about him already? This was going to be easier than he'd anticipated.

A grin pulled up the corners of Oikawa's lips. "Aw, did you miss me, Iwa-chan? If I knew you wanted to see me that badly, I'd have come back sooner." He gushed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You're delusional. As if I'd want to see you any more than necessary." Iwaizumi scoffed.

"How mean," Oikawa complained light heartedly, glancing to Matsukawa and Hanamaki who watched on in amusement. "And your friends were so kind as to invite me to come with you. It'd be a real shame to refuse, but if I must, I must." He sighed. "I was going to be alone tonight, anyway."

It was quiet between the four of them for a moment, and Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa with a contemplative expression before his eyebrows furrowed yet again and he nodded his head. "Fine, alright? You can come, but don't expect it to happen again." He grumbled, rubbing his temples with a small frown. Oikawa almost couldn't believe what He just heard and just stared at him for a moment in bewilderment.

"So he does have a heart after all." Hanamaki teased, and Matsukawa snickered lightly in response. 

"Good for you, Oikawa-san. Iwaizumi usually never changes his mind once he decides on something." Matsukawa elaborated, starting to lead the way down the sidewalk, Iwaizumi quickly following after him with a grumble. That comment struck Oikawa as a good sign. He barely knew Iwaizumi but these two did, so for Matsukawa to make such a comment about him changing his mind reassured him about his pursuit of the massage therapist.

"You coming?" Hanamaki asked, looking at Oikawa with a grin as he walked ahead of him. 

"Yeah," Oikawa answered, feeling a smile on his lips as he started following the other men down the street.

\--

They sat in a booth at the small pub that Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki often visited on Saturday nights; Matsukawa and Hanamaki on one side of the table, Oikawa and Iwaizumi on the other. Iwaizumi strategically placed himself on the outermost side of the booth, that way if Oikawa said or did anything that annoyed him too much, he could step out to cool his head before he did something he'd regret. 

Watching his friends chat with Oikawa, Iwaizumi felt himself steadily relaxing. He should have known that they'd get along, even if he barely knew Oikawa as it was. It seemed that he was the charismatic type; handsome and good with people. He seemed to have the air of a celebrity, and Iwaizumi got the feeling that there was more to the man beside him than the person he was currently portraying. He wanted to see more of the person who'd talked about his knee injury; the man that was so stubborn and driven that he continued to skate even though his legs were about to give out from overuse.

Oikawa's eyes flicked towards him and he smirked playfully at him. It was only then that Iwaizumi realized he'd been staring at him and he tsked, looking down at the table. 

"Aw, Iwa-chan~ there's no need to be shy, I already know I'm stunning. You just couldn't help yourself, right?" Oikawa cooed, and Iwaizumi's frown deepened.

"I was only looking at that huge zit on your chin." He retorted, watching Oikawa's eyes widen and his face pale.

"No way-" Oikawa started, picking up the chrome napkin holder on the table, desperately searching his reflection for the non-existent blemish on his seemingly perfect face. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had to stifle snickers behind their hands at Oikawa's blatant concern for his appearance, causing said man to look up with wide eyes. "I can't find it," he said grimly, gingerly cupping his chin in his hand to hide it. Iwaizumi found it hard to keep a straight face. "I need to go to the restroom, excuse me Iwa-chan."

"There is no zit, Oikawa-san." Matsukawa said, and Hanamaki laughed aloud this time. 

"Really?" Oikawa asked, pulling his phone out and pulling up the camera and examining his face before he turned to Iwaizumi accusingly."How cruel! I was really scared for a minute!"

"Scared of a pimple?" Iwaizumi chuckled.

"Its not funny! Do you know how much work I do to look good every day?" He asked, offended. 

It was too easy, Iwaizumi smirked with a shrug, looking up with a hum. "Seems to me like you need more work."

"How mean, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined childishly, triggering a round of laughter from the men across the table from them.

The laughter died down and Iwaizumi watched Oikawa lean his chin into his palm with a glance toward him. As the handsome man's eyes lingered on him and swept over him, the corners of his lips quirked upward slightly. He decided he'd rather not know what he was thinking and looked up when the waitress came to their table. She was the one that usually took their orders when they came in, and greeted them with a kind smile.

"Hello again guys-" She started, but stopped short when her eyes landed on Oikawa. "N-No way, Oikawa Tooru-kun?" She asked in disbelief, her eyes shining excitedly.

"Hi~" Oikawa waved. 

She glanced at the other men with a look of envy and awe before she spoke again. "How do you guys know eachother?" She asked desperately, practically trembling with excitement. 

"We met him at work." Matsukawa answered vaguely, though that seemed to be enough for her.

"Ahh, how cool~ I'm a huge fan! You're so pretty when you skate, flawless!" She gushed, barely containing her glee and fixing her hair as if she were embarrassed to be seen by Oikawa in her current state.

'Huh, I guess he really is famous.' Iwaizumi thought, raising an eyebrow as his gaze shifted back toward him. 'He's probably used to being fawned over, how annoying.'

"Thank you so much," Oikawa chuckled, leaning onto the table with a charming smile. "I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't draw any attention toward us. I'm trying to have a quiet night out with my dear friends. You understand, don't you?" 

"Y-Yes, of course, Oikawa-san!" She said nodding enthusiastically.

"Thank you~" he said with a wink. Iwaizumi thought the poor woman would faint for a minute with the way she was acting. "And round of beers for the table, please." Oikawa added pleasantly.

"Yes! Yes, right away!" The waitress said and scurried off, looking back at the table excitedly a couple of times. 

It wasn't until she was gone that Hanamaki broke the silence with a low whistle. "I knew you were famous but I didn't expect that." 

Matsukawa nodded with a hum. "Yeah, that was really something. It's like we're sitting next to a movie star."

"Ah, that's nothing," Oikawa shrugged, waving them off. "Better 1 fan than 10.. it does put a damper on things, though." He sighed.

"How so?" Iwaizumi asked, pretending not to be as interested as he really was. He glanced at him from the corner of his eye and found that he was pouting.

Oikawa sighed dramatically. "I need to be more careful now." He explained, leaning his head into his folded arms on the table. "Since she recognized me, it means she might tell other people I'm here, which would cause more people to pay attention to me. I need to be careful of my image, you see. If I were to hit on you and someone were to snap a photo, there's a possibility that it would be all over the internet by tomorrow morning."

"What a shame, we were looking forward to watching Iwaizumi get swept away," Matsukawa grinned.

Oikawa nodded. "So was I, Matsun." He replied.

"Matsun?" Hanamaki asked, stifling a chuckle.

Oikawa sat back up with an exasperated sigh. "Don't any of you know the concept of nicknames?" He then pointed his index finger at Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan." His finger moves to Matsukawa. "Matsun." Then to Hanamaki. "Makki." He grinned. "It makes your names sound a little cuter, don't you think?"

Iwaizumi grimaced and rolled his eyes at the awful nicknames; they all sounded like an elementary schooler had thought them up. "I thought I said I didn't want your damn nickname." 

"Come on, I think yours is the cutest, Iwa-chan! It makes up for your grumpiness." Oikawa explained as he flipped the hair from his eyes. Iwaizumi felt the overwhelming urge to punch him in that pretty face as it triggered a round of cackles from his friends. 

The waitress showed up just at that moment with 4 mugs of beer on a tray. "Your drinks, gentlemen." She chirped, setting the mugs down on the table, one at a time. Iwaizumi noticed how she seemed to stare at Oikawa, like she couldn't believe that he was there, in the same pub where she worked. The waitress soon realized that Iwaizumi was watching her and cleared her throat to regain her professionalism. "U-um.. can I get you guys anything else?" 

"Hm?" Iwaizumi hummed, looking at everyone at the table for signs of wanting something else, and getting none. He then shook his head at her even though it was obvious she was trying to talk to Oikawa again. "No, I think we're okay for now." He said, and she deflated a little bit.

Oikawa sipped at his beer as the woman walked away, and sighed in what appeared to be relief. "Now, down to business." He said, turning to look at Iwaizumi, looking more serious than he had all evening. He had no idea what Oikawa was going on about this time, but didn't give it much thought, picking up his drink. "Do you have a lover?" He asked.

Iwaizumi coughed on the throat full of beer he'd been attempting to swallow, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "W-what?" He wheezed.

"You know.. girlfriend, boyfriend, wife, partner, fuck buddy? Do you have any of those, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, leaning toward him a little. Iwaizumi didn't know how to answer this. It was so straightforward and bold that he was shocked speechless for a moment.

"Getting right to the point, aren't you?" Hanamaki asked, chuckling lightly.

Oikawa smiled almost bashfully with a nod. "Well, I need to make sure. I'm not looking to become a home-wrecker." 

'So he does have a little decency, at least.' Iwaizumi thought with a scowl, watching as Oikawa took a sip of his drink.

"You don't need to worry about that," Matsukawa added helpfully, and Iwaizumi felt totally and utterly betrayed. "Our Hajime hasn't had a partner in a long while."

"Not looking for one either." He cut in, shooting a glare at not only Oikawa, but also his friends. 

"Boo." Oikawa hummed, putting his drink down. "And here I thought you were starting to like me a little." 

"Nope." Iwaizumi denied, earning himself raised eyebrows from his friends. Luckily they didn't argue, knowing when to stop pushing. Oikawa also didn't say anything else about the subject for the remainder of their time at the pub. Instead he put himself to the task of ordering snacks and more beer for everyone at the table whenever their mugs got low, insisting that he'd pick up the bill at the end of the night whenever Iwaizumi objected. As time ticked on, Iwaizumi decided he'd be the responsible one and watched as the group got tipsy. 

Oikawa grew quiet and broody, which was admittedly not something he'd expected. The beautiful man kept staring into his drink, pouting as if it were taunting him and Iwaizumi watched him with growing curiosity. Alcohol had away of bringing out people's true nature, so perhaps this person was who Oikawa really was deep down. He stayed deep in thought and pushed his beer away after a while, having had enough. 

Meanwhile, Matsukawa and Hanamaki had become downright nauseating with the way they started staring at eachother and smiling and leaning into each other to whisper and laugh at something that was probably dirty. Oikawa seemed to share Iwaizumi's perspective on how grossly affectionate these two became, and refused to look at the ridiculously lovey-dovey way the men across from them flirted. Wide brown eyes shifted toward him and for the first time that night, Iwaizumi was able to catch the slightest glimpse of the vulnerability he'd let slip out that evening 5 nights ago. Oikawa was the first to break eye-contact and looked at his lap with a soft flush to his cheeks that was probably from the alcohol.

'So he can get nervous.. looks like he's human after-all.' Iwaizumi thought to himself, watching the way Oikawa fiddled with one of the buttons on the coat draped over his lap.

"We're gonna head out." Matsukawa announced, calling for the check as Hanamaki nodded in agreement.

The waitress approached with the check and before Oikawa could dig his wallet from his pocket, Iwaizumi took the check to pay for it himself. The way the man in the booth looked at him with a shocked expression was priceless. Iwaizumi couldn't help smirking as he got up and went to the bar to pay the bill. On his way back, he watched Matsukawa and Hanamaki's backs disappear through the front door of the establishment and made his way back to their booth to grab his coat.

"Time to go home, Oikawa-san." He said, getting the other's attention and accidentally startling him.

"...I said that I'd handle the check," Oikawa mumbled, making no move to get up. 

Iwaizumi sighed, pulling on his coat. "Its fine, it wasn't that big of a deal, now come on." Oikawa frowned at him but scooted out of the booth to stand up, and pull on his coat with jerky movements. "Are you going to be okay getting home?" He asked

"What? I thought you didn't like me, Iwa-chan." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why would you care whether I was okay to get 'ome or not?" Iwaizumi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't remember Oikawa necessarily drinking that much, but perhaps he didn't tolerate his alcohol very well.

He couldn't believe his luck, he was stuck with a drunk man and had to get him home, wherever that was, before he hurt himself. He took Oikawa by the elbow to lead him from the booth and out the door. Iwaizumi was surprised that he didn't hear any protests or feel any struggling on Oikawa's part. It was then that he realized just how much danger the beautiful man was in. He couldn't leave him alone like this, someone could easily pick him up and take advantage of him.

"What are we doin'? Oikawa asked, his voice slurring just a little toward the end of the question. 

"I'm taking you home, now where do you live?" He asked, hoping that the cold night air would help this guy sober up.

"Ahh.. s'cold, Iwa-chan.." Oikawa muttered, wrapping his arms around himself. 

"The sooner you tell me where you live, the sooner you can get out of the cold." Iwaizumi answered, looking back at the taller and waiting for Oikawa to answer him. 

He looked surprised, embarrassed almost, but eventually told him his address which Iwaizumi immediately typed into his phone. It wasn't that far from here, but it was cold and Oikawa had a knee injury, so Iwaizumi hailed them a cab. He climbed into the backseat with the drunk man. He was admittedly cuter now than he was sober, but Iwaizumi had more common sense than to take advantage of the now mellowed out version of Oikawa.

As Iwaizumi told the driver the address, Oikawa leaned heavily onto his shoulder, but he didn't look at him. He didn't need to, to know just how dangerous this situation was. The taller's body heat was radiating off of him and finding its way into Iwaizumi's bones, shaking him to the core. 

"Ah, so warm.." Oikawa hummed, his hands sliding around his waist and leaning farther into Iwaizumi so his nose was pressed to his neck. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so tense. The heated weight on his side was becoming harder and harder to ignore, and he could feel Oikawa's hot breath huffing against his neck. The sensation was admittedly nice, but this man was drunk. He couldn't and wouldn't allow himself to lose himself in the tempting heat radiating off of the taller man. He could only wait him out, and pray that his self control would last long enough to deposit Oikawa into his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! The holidays really took away a lot of my writing time hopefully my writing can get back on track now! Hope you liked this chapter and are looking forward to more, dearies!


	4. Déjà Vu

As the taxi pulled to the curb near Oikawa's apartment building, Iwaizumi pried himself free of Oikawa's surprisingly strong grip. He paid for and got out of the taxi with the figure skater, gently nudging him in the direction of the apartment building. A cold gust of wind hit him in the face and shook him to the core, effectively chasing away any heat lingering from where Oikawa had been leaning on him. 

Looking up at the building by the light of the streetlamps, Iwaizumi saw that Oikawa's apartment was inside a nice, but older building with four stories. It appeared that each apartment had it own balcony, and judging by how close it was to the shopping district, he figured it must be relatively high-end. Entering the building and walking down a well-lit hallway, Iwaizumi scanned the walls for the signature sliding doors of what would be an elevator, but did not find one. Perhaps he'd missed it? 

He followed the brunette, who headed directly toward a staircase and took a couple of quick steps to catch upto him. He caught his elbow to force Oikawa to stop at the foot of the stairs. "Hey, you should use the elevator instead." Iwaizumi stressed, not knowing what floor he lived on, and not wanting him to fall and fuck up his knee even more. 

Oikawa turned to him with a bewildered expression and blinked before he let out a small huff of laughter. "Silly, Iwa-chan, there's no elevator." He responded, shrugging off his grip and starting up the stairs with a sort of confidence that made Iwaizumi uneasy. He rolled his eyes and groaned but followed him, his conscience not allowing him to leave Oikawa to his own devices just yet.

They ended up getting off the stairs on the second floor, much to Iwaizumi's relief as Oikawa was on the far side of tipsy, injured, and had stumbled one too many times whilst on the stairs for Iwaizumi's nerves to handle. He followed the man to his door and looked up at the silver number on it. "You're apartment 6, right?" Iwaizumi questioned, just to make sure and watching Oikawa pat himself down in search of his keys.

"Yeah," he confirmed with a slow nod, pulling the keys from his coat pocket and fumbling with them. It wasn't a moment later that they'd slipped from between his fingers and Iwaizumi stepped in to catch them, accidentally stepping into Oikawa's personal space and bumping into him. 

Looking from the keys to the figure skater, Iwaizumi realized just how dangerous it was being so close, and how intoxicating the other's body heat was. The air between them began to thicken and it was getting harder to think rationally. Oikawa's eyes had widened in amazement, then narrowed a little with a small smile that was the farthest thing from innocent. Iwaizumi didn't have to guess to know what he was thinking, he was thinking it too. 

It was then that he took a strategic step to the side to escape from the powerful sexual energy emanating from the beautiful man. The action earned himself a pout from the other; Oikawa may have expressed interest in him, and he may be a little less irritating with his guard down, but he was still a far cry from sober. It wouldn't be right to indulge in whatever activity that the brunette had in mind, no matter how tempting the idea may be. He shifted his eyes away, licking his lips and taking a breath to calm his mind, then chose the key with a little sticker of a house on it. 

"Let me do it, you're clumsy as shit right now." Iwaizumi said lowly, completely ignoring the heated stare he was receiving from his client.

"How unfair, you're cool and handsome.. but you avoid me like the plague.." The man beside him grumbled, drunkenly. 

Iwaizumi inserted the key and unlocked Oikawa's door. "What are you going on about, now?" He asked, unable to look him in the eye as he handed over the keys, and shivering inwardly as Oikawa's frigid fingertips brushed his palm.

"You said that you don't even like me an' then you come home with me. It isn't fair, you know.." he explained, despite it not making much sense in Iwaizumi's head. "You don't want me.. You won't even look at me!" He whined. Iwaizumi's eyes flicked up to the other's face and watched him huff childishly and cross his arms. Oikawa walked into his apartment and flipped a light switch, causing a fluorescent light to flicker on and illuminate the entryway to the apartment. 

"You're not sober, Oikawa." He sighed, watching Oikawa turn look at him curiously. "Things might have been different if you were." Iwaizumi elaborated, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at the ceiling.

Oikawa took a step toward the hallway and reached for his hand, curling his long skinny fingers around Iwaizumi's palm. "Do you want to come inside?" He asked, drawing Iwaizumi's attention as his lips turned up into a coy smile. He was almost swayed into accepting the invitation because when he looked at Oikawa he experienced something akin to nostalgia, alongside the obvious pang of attraction. He knew why he was attracted to him, he wasn't blind, but he couldn't figure out the feeling that they somehow knew eachother years ago.

"No, you're drunk." He answered firmly, ignoring his thoughts that were telling him to accept the invitation. He pulled his hand away, watching Oikawa's lips twitch into an exaggerated pout. "Make sure you drink some water before you go to bed, you don't want to wake up with a hangover." Iwaizumi warned, cutting off the conversation there and clearing his head with a deep breath as he took another step away from the doorway.

Oikawa crossed his arms. "Why does everybody act like my mom? I can take care of m'self.." He complained, his voice slurring a bit and his face twisting into a childish frown. There it was again, the pang of déjà vu that he'd seen this person make such expressions before.

Iwaizumi chased the thoughts from his head again. "Good night, Oikawa." He said with shrug and a wave, turning to make his way back toward the stairway. He heard the door close and the latch lock, and went down the stairs and back out into the cold night air. Now to find his way home, and figure out how he knew Oikawa.

\--

Iwaizumi sat in the center of his bed late the following morning with an old box he'd had stuffed in his closet on the bed beside him. The box contained relics of his youth: his old hockey jersey from college, yearbooks from middle school, high school, and college, and a bunch of old trinkets he'd gotten from old friends that he just never got rid of. He was there for the yearbooks in particular, hoping to discover that Oikawa had gone to the same school as him at some point. As he flipped through the old, yellowing pages of his yearbooks, he tsked, finding absolutely no trace of Oikawa in any of them. 

He continued to flip through the pages, pursing his lips as he absentmindedly reached for the cup of coffee on his bedside table. He brought the rich dark coffee to his mouth and took a long sip, humming to himself. He finally got to the last page of students in his last yearbook and scanned each of the names beneath each portrait as he ran a finger down the page, unfortunately coming up disappointed yet again.

"Fucking hell, where do I know you from?" He grumbled, closing the yearbook and putting it back into the box with the rest of them. Iwaizumi rested his cup on his knee, running his free hand through his hair as he pondered which direction to look in now. He wasn't sure what else to check into, and eyed his phone that sat in its usual place on his bedside table. He wondered if searching his name on Google would get him anywhere, and then sighed loudly in exasperation.

Iwaizumi was losing his patience, both with himself for thinking about Oikawa so much and with Oikawa for simply being on his mind. He pushed the box aside and reached for the phone on his bedside table, going back on his words from the previous day, and turning to Google to see what he could dig up on Oikawa's past. 

After another sip of coffee, he returned his coffee to the table and typed Oikawa's name into the search bar as he lounged on his bed. Several results popped up immediately after he searched the name; photos and videos and news articles about Oikawa Tooru ran down his phone's screen. He scanned the list of results for something akin to a biography or just a webpage about his young life, but got distracted when he stumbled across one of the links that highlighted his injury. 

Tapping the link, it opened up to a news website and Iwaizumi began to skim the generic article. It highlighted the fact that he'd been mid-competition when he landed badly from a complicated jump sequence, and that he'd injured his knee. The story also mentioned that he'd needed surgery, though it said nothing about the severity of the injury or recovery time, and instead ended with an "Is this the end of Oikawa Tooru's skating career?" Rolling his eyes at the crude way it was written, he tapped on the video that was attached to the end of the article. 

A beautiful opera piece started to play, and a young Oikawa moved about on the ice. He was probably only 18 years old at the time, but was moving with the grace and dignity worthy of someone much older. Iwaizumi knew next to nothing about the sport, but even to his untrained eye he could see how skilled Oikawa was. He danced, his body arching and bending and spinning to the music. Then he jumped once, twice, and as his blades hit the ice after the second jump he collapsed. His leg twisted painfully beneath him and he let out a cry in pain as he hit the ice, and he couldn't seem to push himself back up. The audience in the video fell silent, and the audio commentators sounded panicked, despite the fact that Iwaizumi didn't recognize the language. The video cut off as it showed several people rushing onto the ice toward Oikawa's location.

Iwaizumi had gotten so caught up in the article and the video that he'd nearly forgotten the reason he decided to search him, and simply stared at his phone in shock. He knew he'd needed surgery to repair the injury and had seen the scar on Oikawa's knee, but it was something else entirely watching how it happened. From what Iwaizumi knew about the other man, he was prideful and had most probably taken that situation to heart.

He tapped his knuckle at his lip in thought, returning to the search page and selecting a Wikipedia link. He began scanning through the paragraphs about Oikawa's life and career. Alongside his skating career, he'd apparently done some modeling jobs in the off season. He had an older sister, went to private schools starting as young as preschool, and had started out by taking ballet lessons in a dance studio in the small town where he spent the first 5 years of his life. 

"Ballet lessons, huh?" Iwaizumi muttered, his brow furrowing as he rolled onto his side. He had never taken ballet lessons in his entire life, but for some reason it was that topic that stuck in his head from the informative webpage online. Oh, whatever, this didn't feel like it was getting him anywhere. 

He got out his bed and stretched, picking up his coffee cup and downing the rest of the warm beverage. Setting his cup back down, he strode across the room to get some comfortable clothes from his dresser, he decided to go for a run to clear his mind. There was no point in dwelling on Oikawa on his day off.

\--

Pushing himself out of bed, Oikawa yawned and stretched, his head hurting a little bit. He took his water bottle from his bedside table and gulped it down, sighing as he tossed the empty plastic bottle into the trashbin. He frowned as he noticed his clothing from the previous night strewn across the floor and went to pick it up. His phone tumbled out of his pants pocket and he reached to grab it up. He had a missed call and a few texts from Akaashi, the last of which read "I'm coming over."

Sighing, he set the phone aside and went to the bathroom, which he immediately regretted thanks to his reflection in the mirror mounted above the sink. He looked like hell, he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a disaster and his skin was oily. He exhaled heavily, turned on the hot water and grabbed his facial scrub, getting to work on making himself look presentable. 

After washing, exfoliating, and applying moisturizer to his face, he set to work on his hair. Using dry shampoo and conditioner and a comb, he returned his hair to a reasonable state. It was far from perfect, but presentable. Right now, Oikawa envied Akaashi who woke up with perfect skin and hair, whereas he had to work to be beautiful.

After brushing his teeth, he returned to his room and pulled on some pajama pants just in time to hear Akaashi knock on his door. He made his way to the door and pulled it open. "You know you can just come in, right?" He teased upon seeing his friend waiting politely in the doorway. 

"Well, I learned in college that if you don't answer my texts you might be with someone. And as long as we've known eachother, I still don't want to walk in on you when you're doing it." Akaashi replied simply, walking inside. "What happened to you last night?" 

"What do you mean?" Oikawa asked, shutting the door and following Akaashi into the kitchen where he began to rifle through his fridge.

"Usually when you go to see a movie, you'll text me and tell me all about it.. and you didn't text me at all last night. Did something happen?" His friend explained, pulling out the eggs and peppers and mushrooms.

Sighing, he walked over to lean on the counter and watch as Akaashi set the items on the counter. "You don't have to make me breakfast, Keiji-chan."

"I'm hungry too, so it's not a big deal." He replied simply. "So.. What happened last night?"

At the mention of last night, Oikawa suddenly remembered everything and he pouted. "Absolutely nothing. Iwa-chan isn't interested in me. Like... at all? How is that possible?"

"Iwa-chan?" Akaashi asked, starting to make an omelet for each of them. "Who's Iwa-chan?"

"He's that masseuse guy." He elaborated, sighing heavily. "He's so cool, and nice, Keiji-chan.. He brought me home because I drank too much last night, and he doesn't even like me."

"If he went out of his way to take you home, I think he likes you more than he lets on." Akaashi said. "So you went out for drinks with this 'Iwa-chan' instead of seeing that movie?"

Nodding, Oikawa looked at the ceiling with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, but he didn't invite me to. His friends decided to.. it took a bit of convincing for Iwa-chan to agree."

Raising his eyebrow, Akaashi smirked lightly. "I wonder if this Iwa-chan will break you of your 'no strings attached' game." 

Rolling his eyes, he looked at his friend. "No way, that's just who I am. You know I don't like being tied down. I like keeping my options open."

"Whatever you say." His friend shrugged, flipping the omelet in the frying pan.

"Besides, I invited him in and he said no! I don't get it, nobody has ever turned me away before now, so how come he doesn't want me?" Oikawa whined. 

"Maybe if you were real with him instead of keeping your public face on, he'd like you more." He replied.

"Okay, Mr. Single." Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

"Better than landing on whomever rubs my ego the right way." He retorted.

"Wow, rude." 

"Its true though." Akaashi said, plating an omelet and handing it over to Oikawa.

"Still mean." He answered, pulling some forks from the drawer beside him and handing one over to Akaashi.

Akaashi took a bite of his food with a hum and nudged his friend with his elbow. "I still think you should tone down the flirting and be real with him. He might like that part of you."

"You, Kou-chan, and Kenma are the only ones that know that part, though." Oikawa said, stuffing a bite of omelet into his mouth with a pout.

"And we all love you," Akaashi answered.

Swallowing his food, he frowned. "But you're not sleeping with me."

"So?" His companion shrugged, taking another bite. 

"I don't know.." Oikawa mumbled.

"Stop making excuses, you'll be fine." Akaashi shrugged. "You might actually grow to like him too."

"Yeah, right." Oikawa muttered. "I get bored quickly, you know that."

"Excuses." He repeated with a glance at him. "Take the chance that he might like you for you, alongside your looks."

"That's easier said than done." He grumbled. "What do you know about relationships anyway? You haven't dated anyone since college."

"Well, excuse me. I may not have has as many relationships as you, but every one of my relationships have lasted at least twice as long as two of yours." Akaashi said with an amused huff, taking his last bite of omelet before turning to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Oikawa hurried to finish up too, and didn't answer his friend, mostly because he was right. He turned to put his things in the dishwasher as well, and turned look at his best friend who smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just.. I feel like this 'Iwa-chan' will be good for you." He answered.

"How can you say that when you don't know him?" Oikawa asked, crossing his arms.

"I just have a feeling." Akaashi said. "Now, get dressed, we're going to the gym." 

Oikawa blinked for a moment and then smiled. "I thought you said I had to take the week off." 

"You are taking a week off from skating. Besides, it'll be good to work your legs a little before returning to the ice since your knee feels better." Akaashi chuckled lightly.

"Okay, okay." Oikawa said, jogging back to his bedroom to pull on some comfortable work-out clothes. Finally, he could get moving again.

\--

Wednesday came by sooner than Iwaizumi had anticipated. He'd done more research on Oikawa than he wanted to admit, and still found next to nothing about his young life and how he could have known him. He had this itching feeling in the back of his mind that he'd seen this man before; he'd seen him smile before, talked to him, seen him make ridiculous faces. He'd even seen that determination that lay just underneath everything that Oikawa was trying to be. He just didn't know where or when, but decided to put it out of his mind for now. He couldn't be brooding on it when he was working on his clients, and especially not Oikawa.

Oikawa was actually his first appointment of the day, coming in at 10 o'clock, as he'd been reminded by both Matsukawa and Hanamaki several times that morning. He'd made the mistake of telling them that he'd taken Oikawa home on Saturday night when he was drunk, which of course they twisted into something sexual. They seemed to relish in the fact that Oikawa invited him in, and would have probably willingly handed himself over to him, if Iwaizumi had accepted the invitation. His friends also didn't quite believe him when he said that nothing happened. 

Sighing, Iwaizumi tapped his fingers on the table in the employee lounge, earning himself a curious look from Kindaichi who was pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Um.. is everything alright, Iwaizumi-san?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine." He answered shortly, causing Kindaichi to flinch. Shit, he hadn't meant to snap at him.

His colleague eyed him worriedly. "S-sorry, it's just that you look distracted today." 

"I'm alright, don't worry." Iwaizumi sighed, looking at the younger man with an apologetic smile. 

This caused Kindaichi to relax and nod at him with a small smile of his own. "Okay, Iwaizumi-san." He said, taking his coffee and heading toward the lounge door. "If you're worried about seeing Oikawa-san again, I'm sure he won't regret what happened."

"What? Nothing happened!" Iwaizumi denied, clenching his fists in an attempt to calm down. "What did those idiots tell you?"

Kindaichi blinked, obviously confused. "But... didn't you go home with Oikawa-san the other night?" 

"No! I escorted him home because he was drunk and I didn't want him to hurt himself, and then I left." He elaborated, frowning. "And even if I hadn't left, I wouldn't have touched him. He was drunk." 

"Oh.." Kindaichi said. "Yeah, that makes sense.. sorry, I just thought that since Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san are your friends, they'd know what happened."

Sighing, Iwaizumi ran a hand through his hair. "They do, they're just being ridiculous, as usual. There's nothing going on between Oikawa and I."

"Okay," Kindaichi said with a smile. "If you say so." He added, leaving the room quickly as if he were afraid of the reaction he'd have to his comment.

"Damn it.." Iwaizumi growled. He definitely made a mistake by telling Matsukawa and Hanamaki about the night he deposited Oikawa into his apartment. He'd only done it so he wouldn't get kidnapped or hurt or something. He should have known that his friends would make a big deal out of nothing. A soft knocking drew his attention away from his frustrating thoughts and Iwaizumi looked up, seeing Watari standing in the doorway.

Even Watari looked at him with an amused smile, before he said, "Your appointment is here." 

"Right, thanks." He answered, watching as Watari left the doorway. At least he didn't stick around to taunt him about what never happened. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly in an attempt to calm his nerves as he stood up and left the lounge, and headed toward the lobby. 

He walked out into the lobby and scanned the room, finding Oikawa sitting on one of the couches and flipping through a magazine with his legs crossed at the knee. Judging by his relaxed state, Iwaizumi figured his knee was feeling 100% better than the first time he'd walked into the spa. The brunette was skimming an article in the magazine and was leaning an elbow onto the arm of the couch, tapping his index finger at his temple. In that moment he was so unguarded and relaxed and so.. real. Iwaizumi almost didn't want to get Oikawa's attention, but he was sure that if he waited any longer it would grab the attention of his co-workers.

After a moment's hesitation, he cleared his throat, causing Oikawa to look up at him and smile. "Good morning, Iwa-chan." He said happily, straightening up and rising from the sofa.

"Yeah, good morning." Iwaizumi said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Come on back,"

"Yes, yes." Oikawa said, walking toward him as he turned to make his way down the hall. They walked in silence toward the room at the far end of the hallway, with Oikawa a few strides behind him. "Er.. thanks for the other night." He said, breaking their silence as they got to the door.

Iwaizumi paused and looked at him from the corner of his eye, catching a rare expression of nervousness on Oikawa's face. "It was no trouble," he answered, feeling the corners of his mouth turn upward as he pushed the door open. "Didn't take you for such a lightweight, though." 

The figure skater huffed with a pout, walking into the room ahead of him. "Everyone has their downfalls, mine's that I'm a lightweight, yours is that you're stubborn."

"And you're not stubborn?" Iwaizumi retorted, shutting the door behind them. "Mr. I'm going to skate through an injury and ignore the consequences."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" He gasped, looking mildly offended. "For your information, I'm in peak condition and going back to practice today, after I leave here." Oikawa stated firmly. 

"That's good, perhaps you'll be less annoying if you're busy with your routine." Iwaizumi teased.

Blinking at him, Oikawa just looked at him for a moment or two before his eyebrows raised and the corner of his mouth quirked upward. "You're in a pretty good mood today." He said, turning his back to him as he unzipped his coat and shrugged it off before settling it aside on the counter.

"What makes you say that?" Iwaizumi asked, watching as Oikawa pulled his shirt off over his head and looked back over his shoulder at him.

"You aren't as grumpy as usual." The taller grinned, turning back to fold his shirt and set it beside his coat. He found himself watching the way Oikawa's slim, muscular frame curved inward just slightly just above the subtle jut of his hip bones that disappeared into sweatpants.

Iwaizumi tore his eyes away when he realized he was getting too off-task. "You're imagining it, I'm the same as always." He denied, despite the fact that Oikawa's bare skin was distracting him more than it should. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his mind, Iwaizumi turned to the counter and picked up his i-pod, scrolling through the playlists. "You want classical music, right?"

"I do, yes." Oikawa answered.

"Got it." He said, selecting the proper playlist before fetching Oikawa a towel to cover himself with. "Hey, catch." Iwaizumi called, getting the other's attention before he tossed the towel over. 

Oikawa caught it easily, flashing a charming smile at him. "Thanks," he said, throwing the towel over his shoulder as he pushed his pants and underwear down and off his hips. 

Iwaizumi had to turn away and take a breath to regain his professionalism, resisting the temptation to watch Oikawa. Why was he reacting this way? He'd seen him nude before. He'd worked on him twice already, so why was this feeling so.. intimate this time around? He busied himself by getting out the lavender scented massage oil and a fresh towel.

When he turned back, Oikawa was already sitting on the massage table, completely nude save for the fluffy white towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and set the oil and towel on the rolling island, pulling it close to the massage table.

"Alright, why don't you lay down and I'll start." He said, looking at Oikawa and unintentionally locking eyes with him.

"Yeah.." Oikawa replied with a slow nod, turning to lay face-down on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but my creative muse has finally returned with full force! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one! Thank you all for being so patient with me <3


	5. Crossing Lines

Oikawa met up with Akaashi for practice at the ice skating rink. He was waiting for him just inside the entrance doors and looked up from his phone as Oikawa entered the building.

"Hey," Akaashi greeted him, putting his phone into his coat pocket. "Coach can't make it today so we'll have to do without him." 

"That's fine, I'm just happy I can skate again. Last week was torture." Oikawa answered, causing his friend to smile lightly in amusement.

"Let's go then." He replied, starting his way back to the locker-room. 

Oikawa followed behind him, shifting the weight of his bag on his shoulder as they made their way down the hallway. He couldn't help thinking back on the massage he'd just received as he entered the locker room and followed Akaashi to the back wall of lockers. He set down his gym bag on the floor and unlocked his locker, shrugging off his coat and stuffing it into the small metal compartment. 

He felt lighter than air, his entire body was free of all physical stresses, but that didn't mean he hadn't noticed that Iwaizumi's demeanor toward him had changed. It was nothing drastic, and it could have just been that he'd slept a little better than usual, but it was there. He was being less hostile, less of a brute. He'd given him a relaxing Swedish massage, using less strength and focusing more on just the calming, therapeutic aspect of it. His touch had reminded him of the way one would use to caress a lover. Iwaizumi's big, strong hands were firm but gentle, and so very soothing to the point that Oikawa almost fell asleep right there on the table. It was different from the massages he'd received up to this point, and had left him flustered. To top it off, Iwaizumi even turned down the tip that Oikawa offered him at the end of their session. 

Sitting on the bench, Oikawa took his shoes off and put on his skates with a pout. 'I don't need to be thinking about Iwa-chan right now,' Oikawa thought as he laced up his skates. 'It doesn't mean anything, and even if it did it doesn't matter.'

"Oikawa?" Akaashi called, pulling Oikawa from his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm just fine." Oikawa answered, looking up at his friend who was already waiting for him to finish getting ready with his bag on his shoulder. "Why?"

"You're pretty quiet today, that's all." Akaashi explained. 

"I might just be a little drowsy," Oikawa replied with a shrug. "I just got out of the spa."

"Again?" Akaashi asked with a soft chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He replied with a smug smirk. "It just seems like you're spending a lot of time at the spa, doesn't it?"

Oikawa pouted. "What's wrong with having a weekly spa appointment? I like to spoil myself."

Akaashi shrugged. "Or perhaps it could be that you like having this 'Iwa-chan' spoil you."

Oikawa racked his brain for an argument but he couldn't come up with anything that didn't sound ridiculous. He put his shoes in his locker and shut the door, lifting his bag onto his shoulder, feeling his cheeks warm against his will. "So what if I do? Who wouldn't want someone hot to give them a massage?"

"Why don't you just admit that you like him?" His friend asked with a smirk as they left the locker-room and went down to the rink. Once there, Akaashi started doing small stretches to warm up.

"Because I don't catch feelings, Keiji. I need freedom to stretch my wings and I'm not looking to get tied down. I'm just looking for some good sex." Oikawa replied, following Akaashi's lead and stretching out his legs.

"Whatever you say," his friend shrugged, brushing off his denial. "If you're going to use him for sex and leave him in the dust like the others, you might want to make a move on it then, before you give him any false expectations."

"He doesn't like me, so there's nothing to worry about." Oikawa denied, stepping out on the ice to warm up and to avoid any further prodding. 

He simply skated for a minute or so, moving along the edge of the ice and sighing comfortably. He'd missed this; the cold air on his face, the sound of his blades carving their way through the ice. It'd only been a week but it felt like so much longer. Oikawa accelerated, leaning forward and pushing off of the outside edge of his blades into a double axel. When he stuck the landing, he smiled, turning and moving his along to a piece of the choreography from his short program that he'd been going over in his head endlessly over the past week. He twisted and bent to the music that he could almost hear in his head, pushing up into a quadruple toe-loop, and landing on his opposite leg.

"You're in good form." Akaashi said on his way past him. He watched as his friend leapt into a triple axel, and landed perfectly, the smooth scrape of his blades on the ice was like music to his ears.

"So are you." Oikawa said back, grinning and heading toward the edge of the ice to dig his music out of his gym bag. "I hope you don't mind if I go first." Oikawa said, hearing Akaashi skate up him.

"Not at all." He replied.

Oikawa set up the CD player with a nod to his friend. He could think about Iwaizumi later, right now he only needs to skate and forget the world.

\--

"This isn't good." Iwaizumi said to himself as he splashed cold water on his face in his bathroom. Ever since that morning, all he could think about was Oikawa's body. That smooth skin, the curve of his spine, his long neck, his shapely legs, his round ass; it was maddening. Oikawa was his client; he couldn't and shouldn't be thinking about the spa's patrons in such ways. However, it wasn't all the patrons, just this one. The most gorgeous, infuriating one.

He frowned, he wasn't thinking rationally. He needed to get his mind off of him; he needed to do something so he could think of something, anything that wasn't Oikawa. He decided to go for a run as he dried his face on a towel. Iwaizumi went to his bedroom and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbing his keys and walking to the front hall to pull on his shoes. 

Iwaizumi threw on his windbreaker and left his apartment; the cold air that he inhaled once he stepped outside was refreshing, calming. He pulled up his playlist on his phone and put his earbuds in before he started jogging down the sidewalk. He had no decided route, he was just going to run until his mind went blank. A cold breeze hit his face and kept him wide awake, alert, focused. Iwaizumi wasn't really keeping track of the time, nor where he was going, but he wasn't concerned about finding his way back, he knew the city like the back of his hand by this point.

It wasn't until the sky began to dim that he thought about turning back and heading home. He stopped at a convenience store to get some water, lingering in the store for a few minutes to warm up. Being sweaty in this evening chill may not have been his best idea. 

He started to dial Matsukawa's phone number to see if he could get a ride home but stopped when he glanced at the window and saw Oikawa walking by with his arm slung over another man's shoulders. The man was slim, and beautiful, but in a different way than Oikawa. Where Oikawa had a natural, approachable beauty, this man looked more like a porcelain doll, almost otherworldly in a way that made him seem very unapproachable. They were engaged in conversation and Oikawa's demeanor was much different than it was when he was with him. He was emotional and dramatic, yes, but he looked relaxed, and imperfect, unlike the person he pretended to be. 

Iwaizumi watched as he disappeared from view and he had the urge to run out of the store and call out to him, but ignored the ridiculous impulse. He didn't need to call out to Oikawa, he had no reason to. He was just here for something to drink and to warm up until he recovered from the biting cold air. He didn't see the point in starting an unnecessary and likely infuriating conversation with the large egoed brunette.

He returned his attention to his phone and dialed his friend's number, holding the phone to his ear as it started ringing.

"Yo, Iwaizumi~" Matsukawa answered. "What can I do for you? Sex tips? I mean, you've been in a dry spell for a while now so I understand-"

"Oh shut up." Iwaizumi replied, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I was wondering if I could get a ride home, I went for a run and went too far. Now I'm all sweaty and if I run back I could get sick." 

"Hm, alright. Where are you?" Matsukawa asked.

"Uh.. Shimada-Mart." He replied, rubbing his neck. "I can get you something if you want." 

"Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes. If you can find it, pick up some Korean barbecue flavored potato chips, they're Takahiro's favorite." Matsukawa said, and Iwaizumi could hear the rustling of a coat and the jingle of keys.

"Alright, I'll look around." Iwaizumi said with a hum. "Thanks." 

"Hey, what are friends for?" Matsukawa chuckled and then hung up.

When Matsukawa showed up, he honked the horn to let Iwaizumi know he was there. Iwaizumi took his drink and the chips he bought and jogged out to the car, getting into the passenger's seat and sighing at the comfortable warmth from the car's heating vents.

"It's fucking cold tonight." He grumbled, rubbing his hands together after he fastened his seatbelt. Even just the short walk to the car was enough to chill him to the bone.

"You can say that again," his friend replied, smirking to himself as he turned the heat up a little for Iwaizumi to warm his hands.

"What's up?" Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend who didn't answer him and started to laugh. "Damn it, what's so funny?" He frowned, getting frustrated.

"This place is pretty much right across the street from the ice skating rink." Matsukawa explained with a wide, amused grin.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he looked behind them and sure enough, just a little down the road was the entrance to the ice skating rink. "It's just a coincidence," he explained, he hadn't even noticed that place before.

"Yes, of course." Matsukawa agreed with a small chuckle as he started their way toward Iwaizumi's apartment. "A coincidence, or fate, I wonder."

"Shut up, it's not like I planned to run by it." Iwaizumi frowned, staring out the window.

"Yes, yes. Of course." Matsukawa teased, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "Don't worry, Iwa-chan. I won't tell Oikawa."

"I hate you." Iwaizumi grumbled, deciding not to talk anymore.

"I love you too." His friend laughed.

\--

Oikawa lay in bed the following morning, staring at the ceiling. The ice rink was booked for the day so he was thinking over his options of what to do. He could go to the dance studio or to the gym, or follow Akaashi around for the day, but those were things he usually did and he wanted to do something different. However as much as he thought about what he could do, he kept coming up with boring options.

With a heavy sigh, Oikawa turned on his side and hugged his pillow close to his chest. He leaned his face into the soft down plush of his pillow with another exasperated sigh; why did he feel so lonely? He'd always lived alone after college, lived a relatively luxurious life, partying and drinking and going home with strong, handsome men in between his time on the ice and in front of a camera. He should have everything he wanted in life, but he felt this deep pit of emptiness in his chest. 

His thoughts drifted off and he closed his eyes, not exactly wanting to sleep but wanting to feel something other than loneliness. He thought about how happy he felt on the ice. He thought about dancing and how much he enjoyed the way his body seemed to find it's own inspiration in accordance to the beat and tempo of the musical piece. He thought about Iwaizumi; the way he treated him these last two times was as though he'd seen him as less of an annoyance, and as more of a person. He treated him gently, despite putting up a tough front, even though he'd made it clear that he didn't like him. Oikawa's heart started to hurt, and he felt a longing for Iwaizumi. 

He then suddenly opened his eyes again, and sat up quickly, shaking his head as if to shake any lingering thoughts of wanting to be with the massage therapist from his head. "No, no.." he said, running his hands through his hair as he leaned his elbows on his knees and stared at his lap with a frown. "Why am I thinking like this?" He whined, talking aloud to himself. "I don't need him, I'm fine being alone." He sighed, the attempt at reassuring himself not exactly helping.

Oikawa decided he was thinking too much and got out of bed to get dressed and head down to the dance studio to go over his free skate choreography to busy his mind and body with something other than Iwaizumi. The last thing he needed was to be thinking about the shorter, attractive, muscular man in any way that wasn't strictly physical. He was not going to allow himself to feel any sort of way toward Iwaizumi. He sighed and pouted as he leaned toward his mirror to put in his contact lenses and fix his hair before grabbing his gym bag and heading out of his apartment.

\--

Iwaizumi had no appointments for once, and decided to head home early, not seeing any point in staying there just to lounge about and do nothing. He loved his job, but the days could be very unpredictable. One day he could have 7 or 8 clients, other days he had 2; he was just grateful that he wasn't paid by commission as he lived alone and had bills to pay.

He exhaled and put on his coat as the days have gotten much colder lately. He looked over his shoulder at Kunimi who was refilling his coffee cup in the break room. "I'm heading out for the day, if anyone walks in, just schedule an appointment for another day." Iwaizumi announced.

He received a noncommittal nod and a "M'kay.." from the ever unenthusiastic Kunimi. "I'll send you a text to let you know if you have an early appointment tomorrow."

"Thanks," Iwaizumi hummed and pulled on his gloves, throwing his scarf around his neck before he left the building through the lobby's entrance. He shuddered as his face hit the cold near-winter wind and pulled up his scarf to cover more of his face as he started his way home.

He passed by a variety of shops and art galleries, as well as martial arts and dance studios on his way home, briefly scanning the windows as he passed by each building until something, or should he say someone caught his eye. There was a single dancer in the studio he just stopped in front of. His back was to him, but he moved with beautiful arches of his back and extensions of his arms and legs. Iwaizumi's could vaguely hear a soft, melodic tune playing and the man moved perfectly in sync with the music, and Iwaizumi was captivated by the sight. 

It wasn't until he turned around with a slow sweep of his extended leg on the floor before straightening up sliding his hands up his chest, neck and reaching upward with a single arm that he recognized Oikawa's face. Iwaizumi immediately looked away and attempted to force himself not to watch him dance, but found that his resolve didn't last too long, and he soon found himself staring at Oikawa yet again. The brunette swayed to the opposite direction, his arms wrapped around himself in a lonely, desperate fashion, as if he were telling a story of longing. His heart clenched in his chest, he could feel a huge dose of emotion in Oikawa's graceful movements, despite knowing next to nothing about dance. As much as Iwaizumi wanted to look away, he couldn't will himself to. Oikawa looked so calm, so unguarded, and it was a refreshing look compared to the smug one he usually wore.

Oikawa leaped and spun and his expression looked weak, heartbroken even, as he stopped and clenched his hands tightly to his chest. He then slowly looked up, and their eyes met. Iwaizumi didn't know what to do for a moment, and simply stared at Oikawa's stunned expression as he too processed the situation.

Oikawa swallowed and then approached the door; Iwaizumi had half a mind to run, but when Oikawa poked his head out the door with a shudder, he found his feet wouldn't move. "If you want to watch, you should come in before you catch a cold." He said with a slight smile, and Iwaizumi even detected a hint of bashfulness.

"Ah.. um.. I was just leaving." Iwaizumi said, covering his frown by pulling his scarf up.

"Come on," Oikawa insisted with a smile, holding his hand out in invitation to him. "You don't have something else to do, do you?"

Iwaizumi seriously contemplated lying to him, but instead he just sighs heavily, watching his breath steam on it's way out of his mouth. "I suppose so," he muttered, accepting the invitation to get out of the cold, though he didn't reach for Oikawa's hand. "I thought you were a skater, why are you dancing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and sighing as he got into the warm building.

Oikawa couldn't help but laugh a bit as he shut the door behind him and closed the blinds on the store front windows. "Well most figure skaters also dance. A lot of us start out with ballet, the two sort of go hand in hand." He hummed, walking past him and twirling as if to emphasize his point.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the motion and frowned in thought. "That's right, I think I remember reading that somewhere.." He thought aloud as he shrugged off his coat, hanging it on one of the many hooks on the wall.

Oikawa smiled at him when he turned back to face him. "Have you done your research on me or something?" He asked playfully, stretching his arms above his head and twisting his body before he relaxed. 

"No," Iwaizumi lied casually with a shrug. "I used to be on a hockey team in high school and college, a lot of the guys had skater girlfriends."

"Ah, but you just said that you read it somewhere~" Oikawa grinned, laughing light heartedly as he flicked the hair from his eyes. "So you are curious about me, I'm flattered Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, finding that he didn't think Oikawa was quite as infuriating as usual. Again, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that he'd been here before. He hummed in thought, running his own fingers through his hair as he pondered yet again where he'd seen him; Matsukawa had brought him to a gay men's nightclub once in college but his memory of the entire thing was very foggy, maybe that's where he'd seen him before? "Have you ever danced exotically?" He asked before immediately regretting the words.

Oikawa's smile fell from his lips and he blushed furiously. "Excuse me?" He asked, straightening up and putting his hand on his hip. "I was never a stripper! How did that dance make you think of a stripper?!" 

"No, no! I'm sorry, that came out very wrong." He defended himself, rubbing his neck. Iwaizumi hadn't meant to offend him, but that didn't change the fact that he'd just blatantly asked this beautiful, prideful person if he'd worked at a strip club. 

"What other way was there to say that?" Oikawa scoffed, crossing his arms. "I know I have a good body but I would never exploit myself for drunk, filthy men. I have standards, you know."

"I know, I just.. that isn't what I meant at all." Iwaizumi sighed, blushing in embarrassment. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, obviously and understandably angry. "What did you mean, then?" He asked shortly.

He didn't want to say anything, but he didn't see how he had much of a choice to redeem himself at this point. "I uh.. I think that we've met before." He muttered, fully prepared for Oikawa not to believe him and to just demand that he leave. Iwaizumi didn't make eye contact with him and elaborated, "I've been trying to figure out how I know you, but I know you and I haven't gone to school together, I looked through all my yearbooks.. I just can't put my finger on where I've met you." He admitted, glancing at Oikawa, almost sure that that he wouldn't believe him but being met with a shocked expression that took him by surprise.

Oikawa was actually blushing a little, but seemed to brush off his initial anger in favor of smiling. "I never knew you were such a romantic, Iwa-chan." He grinned. "Who knows? You could have seen me before, I've slept with my fair share of hockey players." He shrugged with a playful glint in his eyes. "However, I'm pretty sure I'd have slept with you had you known me before, and I'm sure I would definitely remember that."

"And what makes you think you'd have a chance to sleep with me?" Iwaizumi asked, just to counter Oikawa's very blunt statement.

The retort made Oikawa's smile widen, and he approached him confidently. He didn't back down from the challenge presented to him, even as Oikawa got so close that their chests almost touched. "Why are you here, then?" He asked, his voice dipping an octave lower.

Iwaizumi didn't answer right away and simply looked the taller man in the eye. He didn't even know how to answer that question, and instead countered the challenge with a challenge of his own. "Why did you invite me in?"

"Oh Iwa-chan, I thought I've made my intentions clear from the beginning." Oikawa purred, his hands moving to gently slide up Iwaizumi's forearms to his biceps.

Iwaizumi knew his intentions very well by this point and couldn't deny the sexual energy this time around. Oikawa's beautiful hands were on his arms, gently massaging his biceps with long beautiful fingers, though Iwaizumi hadn't moved. He was trying not to react to Oikawa's pure sexual energy, though he was slowly losing his control. He let out a soft sigh as he felt his resolve crumbling.

"How stubborn, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa hummed leaning in closer. He was close enough that Iwaizumi could feel his breath as he slid his hands up to entwine his fingers behind Iwaizumi's neck. "I admire your strength.. which is why I'd love to see it crumble." He whispered with a lazy, sexy smirk.

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the skater and his hands instinctively found their way to Oikawa's hips. "You will never get to see me crumble, Oikawa.." He said lowly, pulling him close so their bodies were pressed tightly to one another. He found himself smirking lightly when Oikawa's eyes widened in surprise. Iwaizumi leaned in a little more, grinning at the way Oikawa's expression changed from shock to excitement. 

"You should put your money where your mouth is, Iwa-chan.." Oikawa breathed hotly, shuddering in Iwaizumi's arms. Iwaizumi's eyebrows raised a little in amusement, almost not believing his eyes. He found one of Oikawa's weaknesses: he was attracted to power. 

Iwaizumi should have backed off, he should have ended things, left Oikawa in the dance studio alone so he could run home and take a cold shower. But he didn't. He kissed Oikawa, crashing their mouths together as he released some of the sexual tension that Oikawa had been steadily building inside him for the past couple of weeks, and the taller of the two seemed to melt into his kiss. It was hot, tongues moving together seamlessly as Oikawa released a delicious involuntary moan. 

Iwaizumi's hands slid lower, finally touching Oikawa's perfect ass for something other than work. He turned them around, and slammed the brunette backwards into the wall, biting the skater's plump bottom lip as he broke the kiss to look into Oikawa's lust filled eyes. They were half lidded, with dilated pupils; a look he didn't dislike on his ordinarily pompous face. Iwaizumi smirked, the knowledge that he was in control of everything that was happening giving him a sense of gratification.

Oikawa licked his lip, and Iwaizumi leaned in to press another kiss to those gorgeous lips, separating them with his tongue, though the task wasn't by any means difficult. Oikawa's hands balled themselves into the back of his shirt and started tugging it upward, to which Iwaizumi complied and allowed to be taken off. 

The moan that slipped from Oikawa's lips when he stared at his bare upper body made him wish he'd done this sooner. He leaned in and whispered into Oikawa's ear, "Whatever happened to seeing me crumble?" Iwaizumi teased, slowly grinding his hips against the taller's and watching his eyes flutter shut. "It looks to me like you're the one crumbling.." 

\--

Oikawa bit his lip and gasped, listening to Iwaizumi's words and holding onto the shorter man tightly, knowing that he was the one that was falling victim to Iwaizumi's strong hands, hot lips and smooth deep voice. He practically never had someone that challenged him like this, or so easily take control of the situation. 

He massaged his rear in those strong, expert hands, sliding down his sweatpants with ease, and God, Oikawa wasn't going to object. He'd wanted Iwaizumi to get into his pants since he met the man, and he wasn't going to stop him when he was finally there, not for ¥10,000,000. 

Iwaizumi's mouth moved to his neck and he bit down hard, triggering a broken moan to fall past his lips without his permission. Oikawa was sure he was red all the way to his ears and he shuddered when he felt Iwaizumi suck on his neck in what was sure to become a hickey, not that he minded in the least. Iwaizumi's hands were working his underwear down and off of him and he pulled back, and Oikawa opened his eyes from the loss of his lips on him. 

"What's wrong?" Oikawa asked, though his voice was nothing more than a shuddering sigh at this point. He watched Iwaizumi pat himself down with one hand before he cursed, looking at him with a hunger in his eyes that made him weak in the knees.

"Fuck, you gotta condom?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice low and gruff with arousal. Oikawa nodded toward his bag and watched as Iwaizumi left him against the wall to rummage unceremoniously through his gym bag until he found a condom and the travel sized lube he carried with him. "I see you come prepared for this kinda thing," he commented.

"Hey, you never know." Oikawa answered with a shrug, though he was growing impatient and cold without the other's body heat. Iwaizumi stood back up and stuffed the condom into his pocket as he came back to Oikawa, his eyes falling over his body.

"How's your leg?" Iwaizumi asked lowly, sliding his hands over his hips, and Oikawa was actually taken aback for a second.

"My leg?" Oikawa asked, confused but too turned on to really understand what he meant.

"Yeah, your knee." Iwaizumi elaborated, and Oikawa understood now. He hadn't been asked about his physical well-being while in this situation before, so the question threw him off.

"Ah, yeah, it's fine." Oikawa answered, unable to keep himself from blushing a little bit as Iwaizumi leaned in even closer.

"Good," He whispered hotly, and suddenly Iwaizumi rubbed his entrance with a cold, but well-lubed finger. He hadn't even seen the shorter use the lube he'd been so distracted by the question and the way Iwaizumi's looked at him. He gasped clutching a hand in Iwaizumi's hair as he felt the thick finger push deep inside, starting to work him open. Oikawa shuddered out a moan as Iwaizumi added another finger to stretch him open. It took him by surprise that even though Iwaizumi was obviously and thoroughly aroused, he had time to care about the way he felt. It wasn't often he was with someone like this, no.. He didn't think he'd ever had someone care about anything other than fucking him. Iwaizumi licked a line down his long neck to his collarbone where he left another dark hicky. 

Oikawa let out another moan and gasped at the way Iwaizumi rubbed his insides just right. "Mmn, I'm ready, Iwa-chan~ stop teasing me.." He urged, moaning weakly as Iwaizumi pressed his prostate with his strong fingers. 

"Don't be impatient, I don't want to hurt you.." Iwaizumi grunted into his ear, though he soon withdrew his fingers and took a step back.

Iwaizumi held the unopened condom between his teeth as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down enough that his hard-on was pulled put easily. 'Oh wow,' Oikawa thought. He was big, especially for how tall he was, and Oikawa couldn't wait to have it inside of him, and rolled his hips forward a bit as he watched Iwaizumi's movements as he tore open the condom and rolled it on.

It didn't take long for Iwaizumi to re-take his spot in front of Oikawa, who then wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hold on," Iwaizumi whispered before lifting Oikawa easily into his strong arms, wrapping one around his waist while he hooked one of Oikawa's legs around his hip, pushing deep inside of him with a grunt.

Oikawa moaned, being held so intimately and feeling Iwaizumi's large hands hold him up like he weighed no more than a bag of flour. He gasped, and then Iwaizumi started to move, thrusting hard and fast and deep into him. He found it hard to control the volume of his voice, because in this position Iwaizumi hit him just right with practically every inward thrust. 

Iwaizumi's sexy deep voice rumbled into Oikawa's ear and he felt his mind growing foggy as he lost track of how long they'd been at it. He could feel Iwaizumi edging him toward orgasm with hard powerful thrusts but swapping them with slow, even ones to calm him down every so often and it was starting to get painful how badly he wanted to cum. The shorter, but definitely not smaller, man was good at this, really good. Oikawa was close to begging for release, but he held it back. Oikawa Tooru doesn't beg, at least not the one from earlier that morning.

"Fuck.." Iwaizumi's hissed, the speed of his thrusts growing even faster and not slowing down this time as he crashed their lips together in a mind-numbing kiss. Oikawa moaned loudly into Iwaizumi's mouth and held onto his back with one hand while the other was clenched in his hair. 

And then he came, immediately triggering Iwaizumi to cum as well, and groan into his mouth before they pulled apart. Iwaizumi was panting just as hard as he was, and they stared into each other's eyes, Iwaizumi's dark eyes sending pleasant shivers down Oikawa's spine.

"Shit.." Iwaizumi cursed, his voice gruff and he kissed his neck and slowly pulled out, gently placing Oikawa's trembling legs down though they could barely hold him up after the thorough fucking he'd just received. "You okay?"

Oikawa nodded, flashing a silly grin before he laughed and shook his head. "You're so considerate," he said, feeling his legs stop shaking as he leaned back against the wall. 

"And what's wrong with that?" Iwaizumi asked, wiping Oikawa as clean as possible.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to such caring partners." Oikawa chuckled, watching the frown return to Iwaizumi's face.

The shorter man grunted and pulled his clothes back on, his face turning red. "Well I'm not looking to hurt you," Iwaizumi muttered, rolling his eyes. "You shouldn't sleep with people that aren't considerate of your well-being." He added as Oikawa began to re-dress himself.

"Hm," Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement though he wasn't really agreeing with him, necessarily. He looked down to fix his pants as Iwaizumi pulled on his coat.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, and as he looked up to see what he wanted, Iwaizumi lightly kissed his lips. "Be careful getting home, will you?" He said, and Oikawa just looked at him and nodded. Iwaizumi smirked lightly and waved as he made his way out the door, and Oikawa's face flushed dark red as soon as Iwaizumi was gone.

'Oh no. No, no, no, no. NO!' Oikawa thought frantically as his heart began pounding hard in his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen, he needed to stop these stupid feelings before they got out of hand. He slumped to the floor with a groan, covering his face in his hands. "Why me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY about the incredibly long wait for this chapter, there was a lot I went through last year and I just didn't have time to sit down and write. I will definitely be more diligent this year! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of IwaOi is out! Hope you like where I go with this dearies!!


End file.
